


but hey, it's high school

by flowersandsunshine



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Childhood Friends, F/M, Sky High AU, it's actually all outlined so this should be posted quickly, lol jk i thought, real small but i thought i would mention it, small moment of dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersandsunshine/pseuds/flowersandsunshine
Summary: From the outside, Adrien's life is perfect - his father is the most famous superhero in the world, he's a rich, famous, handsome teenaged boy, he gets to go to the best school for superpowered high schoolers in the country, and his best friend, Marinette, got into the school, too. There's only one problem - he doesn't actually have superpowers, and he's been blatantly lying to Gabriel about that for years.But hey, that shouldn't be a big problem. After all, he's an Agreste.a miraculous ladybug retelling of the movie 'sky high'.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this picture on tumblr and had to write it 
> 
> https://sabertoothwalrus.tumblr.com/post/150902319417/haha-oops-i-made-a-sky-high-au

“Adrien, Ms. Dupain-Cheng has arrived.”

Adrien’s head whipped around as he jumped out of his dining room chair. “Thank you, Nathalie,” he called out to the robotic voice he had grown accustomed to hearing over the course of his life. “I’ll meet her in my bedroom.”

“Affirmative,” Nathalie said. 

Rushing to his room, Adrien found Marinette already there, lounging on his couch. “You know,” she said as she ate a cherry tomato, “we’re going to be late for our first day of school if you don’t get dressed soon.”

Glancing down at his sweatpants and cat-themed t-shirt, Adrien shrugged and struck a dramatic pose. “You don’t like my look?”

“Please, Gabriel would kill you if you went out like that,” she said. “Come on, let’s find you a decent outfit.”

He grinned and they went to his closet, Marinette rifling through his clothes with a trained eye, holding up different shirt and pants combinations with a small frown on her face. 

“Hey, ‘Nette?” Adrien asked as he shook his head for an outfit idea. 

“Mm,” she hummed. 

“How much is today going to suck?” 

She looked up, meeting his eyes with her own. “Because you still don’t have powers?” 

He shrugged. 

Marinette sighed and picked up a different shirt. “No telling. Your dad won’t be pleased when he finds out.” 

Adrien frowned and held his hands out. Marinette shoved the outfit into his arms, leaving him to change in his closet without her. 

When he walked back into his bedroom, she was sitting on his bed, a pensive look on her face. “Maybe you should tell him this morning, so he doesn’t have to find out from the school,” she said calmly. 

“Wait, why would the school tell him?” Adrien asked. He sat next to her, leaning into her shoulder for a moment of comfort. 

“Well, I mean, he’s going to know that you’ve been sorted into the Sidekick class,” she said. “So… he’s going to realize, at the very least, that your powers suck.”

“Hey.” He laughed quietly. “Yeah, I guess.”

Marinette’s phone beeped, indicating that the bus was almost there. They jumped up, Adrien grabbing his backpack quickly, rushing out the door to meet the bus. 

“Adrien,” a voice said before they got fully out the front door. 

Adrien felt his shoulder rise just slightly as he turned, a polite smile on his face. “Father.”

Gabriel Agreste stood there, his classic red- and white-ensemble gleaming in the morning light. “Ms. Dupain-Cheng,” he said, nodding at Marinette. “You look lovely this morning.”

“Thank you,” she said meekly. 

“I suppose you are going to grow a plant for Davencourt today,” he said, his face impassive.

Marinette shrugged. “I suppose.”

“And Adrien, you will, of course, show your power.” Gabriel’s eyes narrowed. “Flying.”

Adrien nodded, his mouth suddenly dry. 

“Good. Have a successful first day.” Gabriel turned on his heel and went into a room, disappearing from view. 

Adrien heard Marinette huff before feeling her small hand clamp around his wrist. “Come on,” she muttered, pulling him out the front door. 

They ran together towards the bus stop a couple of blocks down, arriving just as the bus driver opened the door to let them on. 

“Names,” he grunted, a giant of a man wearing a black suit. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” she said. “What’s your name?” 

Adrien bit back a grin at the shock on the bus driver’s face. “Gorilla,” he said after a moment of silence. “You’re on the list.” 

Marinette gave a cheery smile and took a few steps forward, pausing to wait for Adrien. 

“Name.”

“Hello, Mr. Gorilla, sir,” Adrien said, a bit breathlessly. “Adrien Agreste.”

Suddenly, the bus was quiet. 

Gorilla looked even more surprised. “Agreste,” he said slowly. “Gabriel’s son.”

“Yes, sir,” Adrien said. He fidgeted where he stood. 

Gorilla looked him up and down before jerking his head towards the back of the bus. 

Marinette smiled encouragingly at Adrien before walking towards the back. 

“Dude,” a dark-skinned boy with large headphones and a red baseball cap said. His smile was inviting and Adrien tugged on Marinette’s wrist to tell her to turn around. “I’m Nino.”

“Hi, Nino,” Adrien said, almost losing his footing as the bus started rolling. “Adrien.”

Nino reached out his fist and Adrien gave him a light fist bump. He and Marinette said in the seat in front of Nino. 

The girl sitting next to Nino grinned. “Hey, girl, hey man! I’m Alya. Is this your first year?” 

They both nodded. 

“Ours, too!” Alya said. “I’m so excited. My mom went to Sky High and she’s always told me about how awesome it was and everything.” Her eyes narrowed and she smiled, a fox-like smile that made her look clever and terrifying all at once. “So. Agreste, huh?” 

Adrien flushed. 

“Dude, right on,” Nino said, flashing him a finger gun. “Having your dad be the greatest superhero of our time must be pretty awesome.”

He shrugged. “I mean, it’s okay.” 

“I might ask you more questions about that later, if you don’t mind,” Alya said, her eyes gleaming. 

Nino groaned. “Alya, come on. You just met the guy.” He leaned forward, placing a hand next to his mouth in a feaux-whisper. “She wants to be a reporter someday and she gets really intense about scoops.” 

Marinette laughed. 

Adrien rolled his eyes, nudging Marinette lightly with his elbow. “Yeah, well, I’m pretty boring, actually, so… no scoops to be found here.”

“What about a friend?” Alya’s smile turned warm, inviting. 

Adrien smiled back. “Yeah. Sounds good.”

Marinette beamed at all of them, winking at Adrien. “It’s going to be great,” she said, something she had been saying all summer long. 

“It’s going to be great,” he answered back. Just like he always did. 

\---

“Hello, everybody,” Davencourt announced as the freshmen all stood in the gym. “Welcome to Sky High.”

Adrien glanced around. There were about forty freshmen, all about to be tested in front of everybody else in order for this man to judge whether they were hero or sidekick material, based on their superpowers. He frowned.

“Pay attention,” Marinette hissed at him. 

He jumped and refocused. 

“…not going to be treating you all with kid gloves. You’re here to be the best heroes, or sidekicks, that you can be, and we will treat you accordingly. So, without any further ado. Agreste.” 

Adrien’s eyes flew wide as a few people turned to stare at him. “I-I’m first?” he asked out loud without meaning to voice his thought. 

“Most likely alphabetical order,” someone said, a boy, as he pushed his glasses up his nose. 

“Wasting time,” Davencourt said. 

Adrien felt Marinette fumble for his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He smiled at her tightly before walking up a small platform to stand next to Davencourt. 

“Well, Agreste, Adrien,” Davencourt said. “What’s your power?” 

Adrien shrugged, feeling forty pairs of eyes stare into his soul. “Um, I don’t have any.” 

Silence. 

“What?” Davencourt demanded. 

“Yeah, I don’t have any.” 

Davencourt narrowed his eyes. “Oh, I see,” he said. “You’re a mischievous one, like your mom was in school.” 

“You knew my mom?” Adrien asked. 

“Springboard,” Davencourt said. 

Adrien felt his stomach drop out from under him as he was suddenly thrown across the room with dizzying force. He hit the opposite wall with a resounding crack, sliding down to the floor with a thud. 

He groaned as he sat up. “Ow,” he muttered. 

“So you don’t fly,” Davencourt muttered. “Not like Emilie in that way, then.” His eyes lit up as he strode over, grabbed Adrien’s elbow, and led him back onto the platform. 

Adrien’s head throbbed as he stood on shaky legs. 

“I bet you’re like your father, hmm? Knives.”

Adrien’s eyes flew wide as he saw several knives come out of the wall, headed straight for his face. Without a second thought, he dropped to the ground, flat on his back, and watched as the knives flew over his body. “What the hell,” he groaned. “I don’t have powers.” 

Davencourt was frowning. “You sure?” 

Adrien nodded. “Pretty sure.” 

“Hmm.” The teacher was silent for a moment. “Sidekick. Couffaine, Juleka.”

Adrien realized he was dismissed and stood shakily, exchanging a miserable glance with the girl who passed him as he descended from the platform. 

“Dude, that looked like it hurt,” Nino whispered as Adrien found his way back to Marinette, Alya, and himself. 

Adrien rolled his shoulders. “Yeah. I hope nothing bruises, or my dad’s going to be upset.”

“No family visits to the White House for a while,” Marinette teased him. “The poster child of superheroism is going to look like he got in a fight.”

“Hmm. Maybe that’ll be a good thing, then,” Adrien said. He smiled at her as she gripped his hand, a small comfort considering how badly he had just gotten his ass handed to him. 

Davencourt went through students one by one, having them show their powers and announcing them as a hero or a sidekick in a definitive tone, not allowing for argument. 

Alya turned out to be a shapeshifter, but only into a fox. Davencourt was impressed by the shapeshifter, but determined her a sidekick for her “lack of variety”, and Alya left the platform upset but unharmed. 

“Dupain-Cheng,” he called out. 

Marinette glanced at Adrien, her eyes frightened. 

“You got this,” he murmured, smiling in what he hoped was an encouraging manner. 

She nodded before ascending the platform. 

“What’s your power?” Davencourt asked. 

“I can grow plants,” Marinette said quietly. 

Davencourt was silent for a moment. “Care to demonstrate?” 

Marinette shook her head. “I don’t believe in using my power for anything but good.”

“Isn’t it good to be a hero?” someone shouted from the crowd. A few snickers broke out among the freshmen. 

Marinette flushed. “Demonstration of powers is just a humiliation tactic, intended to put us in our place on day one of Sky High,” she said. “So I will not demonstrate.”

Davencourt raised an eyebrow. “Admirable.”

She blinked, surprised. 

“But stupid. Sidekick.” He waved her off with a flick of the wrist. 

Marinette obviously sighed and walked off the platform, going straight back to Adrien’s side as if she was drawn to him. 

He smiled at her. “Was that your plan all along?” 

She shrugged, a small smile on her face. “Do you want a mango?” she asked, holding one out to him as her shoulders shook with restrained laughter. 

Adrien fought down a giggle as he reached out, taking the mango from her. “Did you just grow that right here?” 

She just raised her eyebrows and grinned, knocking her shoulder against his. 

Adrien’s grin grew broader. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. 

\---

“I’m just glad I’m a sidekick,” Nino said. “I didn’t want the stress of being a hero.”

“Is it stressful?” Marinette asked, leaning closer to him from her position at the lunch table. 

“Oh, yeah,” Nino said, nodding vigorously. “My cousin Alan was a hero, like, seven years ago, and he said heroes have way more homework and responsibility than sidekicks. And, you know, I’m not about that life.”

Adrien grinned. 

“I wanted to be a hero,” Alya complained. “Like, come on. I want a challenge. I want to get my hands dirty! I want to go out there and really save the world, you know? Not help out a hero whenever they need an extra pair of hands.” 

“I’m glad I’m a sidekick,” Marinette said, tilting her head. “I mean, at least I’m with you guys.” 

Alya’s look softened into a smile. “There’s that,” she said. “That is nice.”

“Friendship!” Nino crowed, causing some other people to turn and look at them. He ignored everyone else, just smiling at his new friends. 

Adrien found himself raising his milk carton, laughing when the other three did so as well. “To friends, new and old.”

“To friends!” 

With one motion, they brought their milk cartons together in the middle of the table in a toast. 

\---

“Okay, so our first class after lunch is—” Adrien turned the corner, staring at his schedule, and almost jumped out of his skin when he ran into something, warm and small. He jumped back, his eyes wide. “Oh, my gosh, I’m so sorry!” 

A girl with long brown hair and a bemused look on her face studied him. “Oh, don’t worry about it.” Her gaze flicked to Marinette, at Adrien’s side, before studying Adrien again. “Freshman?” 

He nodded. 

She raised one eyebrow and smiled. “I’m Lila. I’m a junior here and know pretty much all there is to know about this school, so let me know if you need anything, okay?” Her smile grew as she slowly looked down, taking in Adrien’s outfit, before meeting his eyes again. “Anything at all.”

“Uh…” Adrien’s tongue felt heavy in his mouth, his mind whirling as this strange girl blatantly just… looked at him. “Um… okay. Thank you.” He felt like he was forcing the words out, like they could have stayed in his mouth forever. 

Flicking her hair over her shoulder, Lila smiled briefly at Marinette before walking past them and disappearing around the corner. 

Adrien glanced down at Marinette after a moment. She was looking at him, a blank expression on her face. “What?” he asked. 

“Nothing,” she said before sighing. “Come on, let’s go to class.” 

Adrien followed her, like he always did. 

He would follow her anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's true colors start to show and Adrien finds out who his real friends - and enemies - are.

“Okay, guys. New question.” Alya cleared her throat. “When your hero is facing a slime monster with the power to eradicate an entire city at once, and they turn to you for assistance, what device should you hand them? Please back up your answer with an example from the case of Thompson versus the State.” 

Nino’s face was scrunched up in his effort to think through the question. “Uh,” he mumbled, “I have no clue, dude. Can you read the question again?” 

Alya sighed. “Okay. When your hero is facing a slime monster…”

Adrien tuned out her voice, smiling as he watched Alya, Nino, and Marinette interact. When he hadn’t become a hero, as he had expected, due to his lack of powers, he thought it wouldn’t be that great, but… it was pretty fun, getting to hang out with them all the time. Nino and Alya were quickly becoming good friends, and he loved Marinette, of course. 

“Maybe a yolonger?” Marinette said in a hesitant voice, pulling him out of his thoughts as she answered Alya’s question. 

“Or a spinkla,” Adrien added. 

“I don’t even remember what those words mean,” Nino groaned. “I’m doomed. Street smarts are worth way less than book smarts, dudes.”

“No, of course not,” Marinette said immediately. “Street smarts are just as important, if not more important. Like, come on. In PE, the other day, when you instinctively made your shield appear so you could protect Ivan from Juleka? That was super impressive and were clearly a demonstration of street smarts.”

Nino was blushing a little bit, his ears rose colored. “Uh, o-oh, thanks, dudette,” he said, stammering just slightly as he met Marinette’s gaze. “I guess that’s a little important, yeah.”

“Super important,” Adrien jumped in, winking at Marinette as she rolled her eyes. 

“Enough with the puns, you jokester,” Alya said. “Come on, we have to finish our homework.” 

“Adrien,” a stern voice came from the other room. 

Alya and Nino gasped when Gabriel Agreste appeared in the doorway, seemingly stunned as they took in their superpowered idol from just a few feet away. 

Gabriel seemed surprised also, his gaze flitting from person to person before resting on Adrien’s face. “Hello,” he said formally. “I was told to come home and relax this evening, so I am here if you need anything.” 

Adrien’s mouth fell open slightly. “You are?” He winced at his incredulous tone, but he couldn’t believe his father would be volunteering to help him with something, should he need anything. “I, I mean, yeah, I’ll let you know.” 

Gabriel looked at the other three students for a moment. “Actually, may I speak with you in the kitchen?” 

Adrien nodded dumbly, standing and tripping clumsily as he did so, before following his father into the other room. 

Gabriel looked out of place in the kitchen. Adrien wasn’t sure he had ever seen his father in there before. 

“What’s up, Father?” 

Gabriel hummed for a moment, thinking. “Who are your two new friends?”

“Alya Cesaire and Nino Lahiffe,” Adrien said dutifully. 

“And their powers?” 

“Um… Nino can produce a shield—it’s invisible—and Alya can shapeshift. Into a fox,” Adrien added. “Also, she can make anybody give up any secret.”

Gabriel raised his eyebrows. “Truth serum?” 

“Sheer determination.” Adrien laughed slightly. “Not a superpower, but cool, nonetheless.” 

“I see. And these are heroes?” 

Faltering slightly, Adrien leaned back on the kitchen counter. “Um… no? They’re all sidekicks.”

“Interesting.” Gabriel seemed lost in thought for a moment. “Including Ms. Dupain-Cheng? I have never seen a demonstration of her own peculiar power, but Davencourt should be clever enough to realize the heroic implications of her plant magic.” 

“No, Marinette is a sidekick, too,” Adrien said slowly. 

“And why are you spending time with sidekicks?” 

Adrien frowned. “They’re my friends?” 

Gabriel was quiet. 

“And, I mean, I grew up with Marinette, and I don’t care about the, uh, power dichotomy, and I just wanted to have a sort of normal high school life… or, you know, as normal as it could be, and these three are great people who I would like to be friends with.” Adrien wiped his hands on his pants discreetly. They were clammy.

“So you’re helping them with their homework.” 

Adrien was shocked to see a small smile on Gabriel’s face. “Oh! Um…”

“That’s incredibly kind of you. Very hero-like,” his father added. “Heroes should take care of sidekicks, you know, in order to help boost their low self-esteem.”

“What?” 

“I’m glad you’ve taken it upon yourself to take care of the sidekicks.” Gabriel nodded. “Since, you know, it’s very good for our publicity when we do good deeds. Heroes are getting a bit of a reputation as arrogant thrill-seekers, rather than good people.” 

Adrien swallowed. “Oh. Yeah.”

“However, I want you to be sure to spend time with people of your own class, as well,” Gabriel continued, as though everything he was saying was completely normal. “I know the Bourgeios girl is the year ahead of you at Sky High. She is a hero. Maybe spend time with her, as well. It’ll be good for you to spend time with people who are as good as you.” 

“Good, you mean, like, good-hearted people? Because they’re all the best good-hearted people,” Adrien said, motioning vaguely towards the room his friends were still in. 

“No.” Gabriel held his gaze, making Adrien freeze. “Good as in rich and powerful and people you should be spending time with because of your last name and your heroic destiny.”

Adrien’s heart thudded in his chest as he stared at his father. “Are you serious?” His voice came out in a whisper. 

Gabriel nodded. 

“I’m a sidekick,” he whispered. 

After a long moment of silence, Adrien dared to meet his father’s face. It was blank, expressionless. 

“What?” Gabriel asked after another moment. 

“I don’t have powers. I’m sorry I lied to you. But I’m a sidekick.”

Gabriel growled, startling Adrien. “Davencourt. He’s always hated me, ever since school. He made you a sidekick to get back at me.” Without moving a muscle, Gabriel moved the phone from the counter into his hand, rapidly opening up his contacts to make a phone call. 

“No, no, no, Father,” Adrien said quickly, rushing forward, taking the phone out of Gabriel’s hand. “No, it’s not about you. I really don’t have any powers.” 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “You can fly.”

“No.”

“You always told me you could.”

Tears sprung into Adrien’s eyes. “I lied.”

“Why?” 

Adrien stared at the ground. “I was scared.” 

There was another long silence before Adrien looked up. Gabriel shook his head once before turning and leaving the kitchen, marching in the direction of his sanctum under the house. 

Adrien stood frozen for a moment before going back into the living room. 

Marinette jumped up and rushed over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing her face into his chest. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “Are you alright?” 

He gently wrapped his arms around her. “I don’t know.”

Nino and Alya made their way over to them. Nino placed a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “Dude, if I had known you hadn’t told your old man, I wouldn’t have suggested that we come to your house.”

“I would have helped you make the most epic cover story ever,” Alya added. 

Adrien laughed quietly. “Thanks, guys.” Retracting himself from Marinette slowly, he hesitated. “Do you think we could…”

“Do you want us to go home?” Alya asked bluntly. 

He laughed again and nodded. “Sorry.”

“No problem, dude,” Nino said. 

They all walked over and started cleaning their supplies up. 

“Seriously, though, if you need anything, let us know,” Alya said as she and Nino headed out the door. 

“Thank you,” Adrien said. “I appreciate it.”

With a final wave, Adrien shut the door. He turned and saw Marinette frowning at him. “What?” 

“Do you want to come over my house for a while?” she asked quietly. 

Adrien thought of Marinette’s house, a small apartment on top of her parents’ bakery, and felt a pang in his stomach as he remembered the warmth and security that resided in her house. “Yes,” he whispered. “Please.”

She took his hand and, without letting Adrien ask permission from Gabriel, led him out his front door and towards her own. 

\---

“Maybe we could just sit on your balcony,” Adrien suggested as they got closer to her house. “I love Tom and Sabine, but…”

“I get it.” She smiled at him gently before pulling him to a stop below her balcony. With one small motion, she created a tree stump, seemingly out of nowhere. 

Adrien stepped onto it confidently, smiling when Marinette got on as well. The tree grew, reaching up towards Marinette’s balcony, depositing them gently and disappearing back into the ground once they stepped onto the small ledge. 

Marinette disappeared into her room for a moment, reappearing with a pile of blankets and pillows, arranging them on the balcony so they would be comfortable to sit on. “Okay,” she said after a moment. 

Adrien sat down and unfolded his limbs, sprawling out in a way that he never could in his father’s house. He sighed. 

“What’s on your mind?” she asked quietly. 

He shrugged. “What do you think?” 

She nodded and leaned against him, placing her head on his shoulder. He tilted his head so it rested on hers and they sat in silence for a while. 

Adrien glanced over when he heard a small rustling, amused to see her twirling small vines and branches between her fingers. “What are you doing?” he asked, a small smile on his face. 

Marinette froze, the plant life disappearing all of a sudden. “Sorry,” she groaned. “I just feel like I need to be messing with something at all times.” 

“You could play with my hair,” Adrien said before regretting it. He flushed. “I mean…”

She laughed and patted her lap. “Okay.”

Adrien pulled back from her completely, frowning. “Really?” 

“Yeah, I don’t mind.” Marinette patted her lap again. “It’ll give me something to do and will calm you down, hopefully, so…” 

He raised his eyebrows before turning and lying down, his head on her lap. Her fingers immediately wove into his hair and Adrien closed his eyes, pleased. He leaned into her touch, grateful for how often she liked to touch him. Not many people did. 

“I know it’s not the first time I’ve ever said this,” Marinette said softly, almost a whisper, “but your dad is an asshole.”

Adrien’s shoulders shook as he laughed. “Yeah.” He opened his eyes and stared up at her. “Sorry that he implied that you were somehow lesser than me.”

Marinette shrugged, twirling some of his hair in between her pointer finger and her thumb. “He pretty much outright said that I was, yes. But I know the truth.” Her eyes crinkled up at the corners. 

Reaching up, Adrien tugged on one of her ponytails lightly. “Yeah, you’re better than me in every conceivable way.” 

The smile dropped from her face and she let her hands fall limply to her sides. “No, I’m not.”

Adrien felt his stomach drop just slightly as he took in her frustrated expression. “I…”

“Adrien, I know you have incredibly low self-esteem, and I understand why, but I am not better than you in every conceivable way,” she said, her tone verging on angry. “I’m not. You’re incredible, you know.”

“Okay,” he whispered. “Why are you mad?” 

Marinette rolled her eyes and ran her hand through his hair again. “I just… oh, your father makes me so angry sometimes.” 

Adrien just looked at her, his eyes wide. “Marinette,” he said quietly, “why didn’t you show Davencourt what you could do? You could have been a hero.” 

She shrugged. “I think it’s stupid to split us up like that.”

“Yeah, but it’s also stupid to deprive the world of a hero. And you would be a good one.” 

Her face flushed red. “Ah… well…” 

Adrien raised his eyebrows. “Come on. Tell me the truth.”

She sighed and tugged lightly on a lock of his hair. “I didn’t want to be separated from you.”

He just stared up at her, looking at her huge blue eyes, feeling his heart almost expand and burst out of his chest. “You… thank you,” he managed to say. “You’re too good for me, you know?” 

To his surprise, she winked. “Oh, I know, Pretty Boy.” 

Adrien burst out laughing, his eyes closing as he did, his whole body shaking with joy. “I love you, you know that?” 

Her hand stilled for a moment. “I know.” 

\---

“Adrien,” someone whispered his name. “Adrien, wake up.”

Slowly opening his eyes, Adrien was surprised to find Marinette leaning over him, her face cast in a golden glow. “Wha…”

“It’s morning,” she hissed. “You’re still on my balcony. We slept out here.”

Bolting into an upright position, narrowly missing hitting Marinette’s face with his own, Adrien gasped. “My father is going to be so angry.”

“No, he’s fighting someone right now,” Marinette said. “So he probably doesn’t know you’re not home. But you need to hurry.”

“Marinette,” Tom’s voice called from inside the apartment. “Breakfast!”

Marinette motioned towards a tree that had suddenly sprung up. “Go!” 

Adrien scrambled to his feet and climbed down the tree, running home as quickly as he could. Bursting through the front door, he breathed a sigh of relief when there was nobody there to greet him. Slowing down to a walk, he calmly got ready for school, brushing his hair into place just as it was time to leave for the bus. 

\---

“Dude,” Nino greeted him as he sat down. “You good?” 

Adrien glanced at Marinette, who had met him as the bus had pulled up, before smiling at Nino and Alya. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “I’m feeling a lot better than I did last night.”

Marinette slipped her hand into his with a smile. 

“Good,” Alya said. “Because I want to talk about what a giant dick your dad is.”

“Alya,” Nino hissed. “Keep your voice down. A lot of these people still idolize him.”

“Well, they shouldn’t,” Alya said, still talking in a normal tone. “Gabriel Agreste sucks and I want to publish a story about it. Can I interview you?” 

“I’d rather you didn’t,” Adrien said, shifting uncomfortably. “Thanks for asking, though.”

Alya sighed dramatically, flinging her arms around Nino, covering her eyes with one forearm as she did so. “What ever am I to do without an interview from the one person who actually really knows Gabriel Agreste?” She sat up straight again, her eyes narrowing as she studied Marinette. “Well, one of the only people.”

Marinette laughed. “I’m not going to give you an interview, Alya.”

“Damn,” she said, a good-natured smile on her face. “Oh, well. Worth a shot.”

Adrien felt his shoulders relax and he smiled. “Thanks.”

“Of course, sidekick,” she said jokingly. “What are friends for?” 

\---

“Adrien!”

Wincing at the sound of Lila’s voice, Adrien turned slowly from where he was putting books in his locker. “Hey, Lila,” he said in an even tone. “How’s it going?” 

She grinned, swinging her long hair over her shoulder. “Pretty well. I hurt my shoulder this morning—I was pretty aggressively putting together one of the science lab’s new microscopes, you know, since I can put together technology with my mind—and somehow hurt my shoulder in the process! But other than that, and how I have to carry these books everywhere with just one arm, I’m doing super well. Especially now that I’ve seen you!”

Adrien blinked once, twice, taking in all of the words that he had just been subjected to, before swallowing and smiling awkwardly. “I’m sorry you hurt your shoulder. Do you need me to help you carry your books to your next class?” 

Lila’s eyes widened and her smile stretched across her face. “Oh, Adrien, would you? For me? That would be incredible.”

Suddenly, a stack of books were in Adrien’s arms and Lila had looped her arm through his elbow. “I have History of Superpowered Beings next. It’s in building six.”

He shrugged. “Lead the way.”

Lila started walking, chattering about how good it was of Adrien to help her, and how he was such a nice boy, and she was so grateful that they were getting the chance to be friends, and how she always knew he was nice because he must be, since he’s related to the greatest superhero of their time, on and on and on. 

Adrien found himself almost rolling his eyes several times. He schooled his expression so it didn’t change as he listened to her incessant chatter. 

“Oh, and here’s my classroom!” Lila beamed at him as she withdrew, taking her books as she did, Adrien noted, without favoring her shoulder at all. “Thank you again, Adrien. I appreciate your help more than you know.”

“Mhm,” he hummed. “I’ll see you later.”

“Okay, bye!” she called after him. 

Adrien walked away, head down, just wanting to get to class. Something about her freaked him out, and he did not want to be in her presence for another minute. 

\---

“Lila is super awesome, though, bro,” Nino said during lunch as Adrien recounted the strange experience. “She, like, knows so many superheroes. Like Jagged Stone. She saved him once, actually, instead of the other way around. How many people can say that?” 

“Yeah, and she also has been on the news for her heroics,” Alya jumped in, bouncing slightly. “She said that she could help me meet some journalists when I get a little older.” 

Adrien frowned and looked at Marinette. “What do you think?” 

Marinette looked thoughtful for a moment as she chewed and swallowed her croissant. “I don’t know. She seems too good to be true. I don’t really trust her.”

“Thank you,” Adrien said. “I don’t trust her either.” He raised his eyebrows at Nino before catching the eyes of someone sitting at another table. “Uh…” His heart rate spiked as he maintained eye contact with the boy across the room. “Guys, who is that?” 

Alya and Nino turned around immediately, spotting the boy at the same time as Marinette did. 

“That’s Luka,” Alya said, turning back around quickly. “You mean the guy in the black clothes? Blue tipped hair?” 

Adrien nodded. They were still looking at each other. 

“Oh, dude, that’s Juleka’s brother,” Nino said, turning around. 

“Why does he look like he hates me?” Adrien asked quietly, leaning closer to his friends so they could hear him over the din of the cafeteria. 

“Uh, because your dad put his mom in jail, like, eight years ago,” Alya said, as though it were obvious. “You know the story of when your dad fought The Pirate?” 

“Oh.” Adrien frowned. “Why would Luka hate me for that?” 

“He had to basically raise Juleka by himself. And everyone knew that his mom was a supervillain.” Alya shrugged. “I wouldn’t feel too fond of you if that were my situation.” 

Adrien looked at her for a moment before looking back at Luka. He was drumming his fingernails on the table. They were painted black. “Do you know his power?” 

“Yeah, he’s a hero. One of the seniors. He has ice powers—can create ice out of the moisture in the air and shoot it at people in icicle form.” Nino took a huge bite of food. “Dude, are you going to finish that?” 

Adrien shoved his tray at Nino. “Eat it,” he said, sighing as he forced himself to look away from Luka again. “I think I lost my appetite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> legitimately surprised by the amount of fluff in this. i should not be surprised. i am a fluff master.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Luka fight. Gabriel softens just a bit. Marinette is concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh. hey there. 
> 
> i know it's been a bit. sorry. but i moved and started my new career so i think i have an excuse. 
> 
> anyway. on to the story. :D

“Can you believe we’ve been going to school for, like, three weeks now?” an abrasive voice asked right behind Adrien’s left shoulder. He didn’t have to look to know that Chloe was talking—she and Adrien used to be forced to spend time together when they were young, but they hadn’t spoken in years. 

A quiet voice answered her, prompting Adrien to glance behind him. Kagami Tsurugi was talking to Chloe, her dark head and quiet, unassuming way of just being a nice contrast to Chloe’s rather intense method of living. Kagami looked up and caught his eye, causing Adrien to spin around and face forward again as he moved towards his regular lunch table. 

“Dude,” Nino crowed as Adrien slid into his seat, raising his hand for a fist bump, which Adrien gladly gave. “You would not believe what Alya was telling me about The Tattler today.” 

Adrien listened with half an ear to Nino and Alya spin a rather unbelievable story about ‘The Tattler’, an old legendary supervillain who had never been caught, as his eyes flitted around the room, searching for Marinette. 

Luka came into focus and Adrien frowned. They maintained eye contact for a few moments before Adrien looked away. 

“Dude, are you even listening to me?” 

Adrien jumped as Nino’s hand came close to his face, snapping his fingers. “Oh, sorry, man,” he said. “Uh, I’m just a little bit distracted.” 

“Looking for your girl?” Nino grinned. 

“What?” Adrien felt his face heat up and cursed himself for being so fair. “No, I’m not. I don’t have a girl. So how could I be looking for one? Yeah, no girl.”

“Right,” Alya said with a flat look. “No girl. Not like you have a best friend who you’re always making goo-goo eyes at and who you have little sleepovers with at least once a week.”

“Shh,” Adrien said, leaning forward with urgency. “Keep your voice down. I don’t leave my house at night. Ever.” He purposefully widened his eyes at the two of them, a question on his face. 

“Oh, sure thing, dude,” Nino said, nodding. “You’re always in your house. All night.” A wink. 

“But seriously, you and Marinette are perfect for each other,” Alya added. 

With a groan, Adrien stood up. “I’m going to go buy some milk,” he muttered, turning on his heel and storming towards the front of the lunchroom, rifling through his pocket as he did so, looking for fifty cents in loose change, praying that this time, he would be lucky. 

Suddenly, he was tripping over something, flying through the air, and landing on something… rather rigid. With blue-tipped hair. 

“Shit,” Adrien muttered, scrambling to his feet, looking with dismay at Luka Couffaine, lying on the ground, his own tray spilled all over him, a murderous look in his eye. “I’m so, so sorry,” he said, reaching to pull Luka to his feet. 

Luka just pushed himself up and glared at him. “Not chill, Agreste.”

Adrien’s eyes widened as Luka’s hands started to glow with a faint blue color. “Icicles,” he breathed, frozen. “Y-you can’t use your powers. Not outside of the school gym.”

“I don’t care,” Luka hissed, taking a step towards him, causing Adrien to instinctively take a step back. “I’m sick of knowing that you’re in this school, that your father put my mother in jail for way too long of a sentence, and knowing that everyone in here knows about our bad blood and have opinions on it, all whispering about me like I can’t see. I’m tired of it all. And you just knocked me to the ground, making me spill my lunch, and they’re all watching!” 

Adrien flinched as Luka yelled the last part, glancing around. The entire cafeteria was silent as the student body looked on with fear in their eyes. 

“I, I mean, I could get you another lunch,” Adrien said feebly. 

“You’re going to pay for it with Daddy’s money?” Luka mocked him. 

“Uh…” Adrien watched as the blue glow went all the way up Luka’s arm. “Yes?” 

“Wrong answer, Agreste.” 

Before Adrien could really register what was happening, he was jumping and dodging out of the way of a blue icicle, headed directly for his chest. He ducked and rolled, an icicle landing where his body had been. 

“You can’t just murder someone!” an enraged voice—Alya’s—shouted over the crowd. 

Luka just rolled his eyes, aiming again. 

Adrien jumped up off the ground, suddenly twisting and spinning through the cafeteria. All the students had backed up to the edges, staying out of the fight but still standing in the room. 

“Come on, Adrien,” Luka’s voice said over the din of chatter. “Let me have my revenge.”

“It’s my father you want,” he shouted as he slid under a table, standing up on the other side, facing Luka. “Not me.” 

“I don’t really care, do I?” Luka smirked and shot an icicle towards him. 

Adrien ducked under the table, wincing when an icicle flew right over him and hit the back wall. “Stay back!” he shouted to a couple of students. 

A thud hit the table above him, indicating that Luka was right on top of him. “What are you going to do now? You’re trapped.”

“Hey!” a new voice shouted with gusto. “Leave him alone!” 

Adrien turned from under the table and gasped when he saw Marinette advancing, her fingers curled into fists. “No, no, no, Mari, no!” he shouted. “Stay back.”

She didn’t even look at him. “He didn’t do anything wrong. It’s Gabriel you want. But after this… attempted murder, I guess, I don’t think you’ll ever be allowed near Gabriel for the rest of your life.”

Adrien heard Luka shift on top of the table. “All I hear is words,” he said. “And words are pretty easy to stop.”

His heartrate increasing dramatically, Adrien felt like he was about to burst out of his skin with the thought of Luka trying to kill Marinette. “No!” he screamed, putting his hands on the table and jumping up in an attempt to dislodge the boy on top of him. 

And for the second time that lunch period, he was flying. 

The table had lifted completely off the ground, sending Luka across the room to hit the other wall with a solid thunk, the table crashing back into the ground before it hit the wall. Adrien had jumped high enough that he hit the ceiling, smacking the top of his head onto the plaster before falling back to the ground, landing flat on his face. A huge group of plaster fell for his head but never reached him, instead disintegrating in the air. 

He heard Marinette shout his name once, twice, before it was all black. 

\---

“Adrien! Adrien, wake up.”

Pulling his eyes open, Adrien was surprised to see Marinette, Alya, and Nino surrounding him, several other students near but not too close. “Hey,” he said, confused. “What happened?” 

“Dude, you just jumped like a freaking kangaroo and hit your head and, like, completely broke the ceiling,” Nino said eagerly. “Do you remember?” 

Frowning, Adrien thought back to the last thing he remembered. “Luka was going to kill you,” he whispered, reaching for Marinette’s hand, surprised to find he was already holding it. “I pushed.”

“Yeah, you pushed off the ground and everything went crazy,” Alya said. 

Marinette just smiled, squeezing his hand. “Let’s get you to the nurse, hmm?” 

“Alright, people,” Alya said as Adrien struggled to his feet. “Enough gawking. Get back to eating before the bell rings and you’re all grumpy.” 

Adrien smiled thankfully at her before walking slowly towards the nurse’s office, Marinette leading him through the hallway carefully. 

“Thank you, by the way,” Marinette said softly. 

“For what?” He frowned as the edges of his vision started to go black. 

“For saving my life.” 

Adrien looked at her, his mouth hanging open. “You saved mine!” he protested. 

She just smiled and kept walking. 

And Adrien followed her. 

\---

It turned out, he had a light concussion. And detention. 

“Your powers are disengaged once you’re in the detention room,” Principal Powers said. “Try not to ruin anything in here.” She frowned as she walked out of the room, heels clicking loudly. “I can’t fix everything. I’m not Wonder Woman, you know.”

Adrien laughed softly at the joke before turning to Luka. “Hey,” he said quietly. “I’m sorry about our parents and everything that happened with them.”

Luka raised his eyebrows. “Oh, are you?” 

“It’s not my fault that my dad locked up your mom, though,” he continued. “And I don’t think we should be enemies because of something our parents did.”

“You have no idea what my life was like because of it, though,” Luka said, his eyes flashing with anger. “The things I had to do just to survive. The price I had to pay in order to stay with my sister. Hiding the powers that we had because of our supervillain mother. That’s on your dad.”

“I actually think that’s on your mom,” Adrien said before wincing. “I’m… I mean…”

“Forget it.” Luka leaned back in his chair, crossing one ankle over his knee, looking impossibly chill. “We can’t be friends. It’s not possible.” 

“Not at all?” 

“No.” His voice was stern. “I won’t try to kill you. That’s all I can promise.”

“Okay,” Adrien said dubiously. “I’ll take it.”

“Of course you will,” Luka muttered. 

“What does that mean?” Adrien demanded. 

Luka was silent. 

Adrien sighed and, leaning back in his chair, settled down for a long hour of detention. 

\---

Getting off the bus, Adrien waved goodbye to his friends before walking up to his front door, wishing more than anything that he didn’t have to face his father. With a sigh, he reached for the doorknob and twisted. 

With a gasp, he pulled back, but it was too late. The doorknob was disintegrated. 

“What kind of terrible power,” he muttered as he pushed the door gingerly with his toe. It swung open, mercifully not disintegrated. Adrien took a hesitant step inside, halting when he found himself face-to-face with his father. 

“Adrien,” Gabriel said, his face impassive as he stood in the foyer, looking impossibly put together. 

“Hello, Father,” Adrien said, a lump in his throat making it difficult to swallow. “How was your day?” 

He was shocked when his father’s mouth twitched upward briefly. “You cost me a lot of money today, Adrien.” 

His heart felt a little bit tight as he took in his father’s pleased expression juxtaposed with his words. “I’m sorry…” 

“But you also gained powers, which I am pleased about. Seems as though the day has come out to a neutral, possibly good day.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “Yes?” 

“Uh…” Adrien felt his mouth fall open as he processed. “Yes?” 

“Good.” Gabriel nodded once. “Now. I have something to show you.” 

Adrien followed dumbly as his father led him to the giant painting of his mother that hung in his father’s study. He smiled softly as he took in his mother’s face. 

Gabriel lifted his hand and pushed his fingers in three of the dots that were scattered about the painting. After a moment of resistance, those spots moved in, opening a space in the floor. Without a word, Gabriel went down some kind of hidden elevator chute, disappearing from view. 

Adrien blinked as the floor closed back up, leaving the room just as quiet and normal looking as it had before. Gulping, he stepped up to the painting, pushing his fingers into those same three dots. He held his breath. 

The elevator whisked him down. 

\--- 

“Welcome to my Sanctum,” Gabriel said as Adrien’s head cleared into the room below the study. “This is where I keep all of my possessions that I gain from being a superhero.” 

Adrien felt his breath catch in his throat as he glanced around the room. There were gadgets and gizmos aplenty—perks of being a technologically savvy superhero, he supposed. “This is… really spectacular, Father,” he said, careful not to say anything too intense. 

Gabriel nodded. “I have gained many items as prizes, if you will, to celebrate my achievements.”

“I never took you for the sentimental type,” Adrien said, glancing over in surprise. 

His father was looking around the room, surveying his sanctum with all the regal bearing of a man who was looking out over his kingdom. “Yes, well. Perhaps I do have a bit of sentiment inside me,” Gabriel said quietly. He clasped his hands behind his back. “Odd.”

Adrien just smiled before walking over to the gadget in the center of the room. “What’s this?” 

“The akumatizer,” Gabriel said. “Please, do not touch it.”

Adrien lowered the hand he had subconsciously lifted towards the… “The what?” 

“Akumatizer.” His father sounded irritated suddenly. 

“Why is it in the center of the room?” 

“It was from my biggest battle and thus deserves the highest spot of honor.” 

Adrien studied it. It was a small gun-like gadget with two triggers. “What does it do?” 

Gabriel sighed, a concerning sound from him. “Nothing. It’s broken.” 

“Oh.” Adrien stepped back. “This is really cool, Father. Thanks for showing me.”

“And now you have access,” Gabriel said. “For if you ever want to come down here. It’s a place meant for heroes, son.”

Adrien felt his face light up as he beamed. “And I’m a hero.”

“Yes.”

He laughed. “Thank you!” Spontaneously, Adrien threw his arms around his father, pleased when Gabriel hugged him back after a moment. “Thank you so much.”

\---

“But are you sure you’re okay?” 

Adrien laughed. “Marinette, I’ve never felt better. I feel like I could do anything now! I could fly!” He paused. 

“Don’t,” she said dryly, her voice sounding tinny over the speakers. 

“Well, maybe not fly, but I can jump really, really high.” He grinned. “Should I show you?” 

Marinette rolled her eyes. “I’m going to hang up,” she warned him. 

He laughed again and rolled over, taking his phone with him as he pressed the side of his face into his pillows.

Marinette blanched clearly as he did so, looking away from the screen. “Ugh, that makes me dizzy.”

“Sorry,” he said, not sorry at all. “What did Alya say about everything? I haven’t seen her since I woke up.”

“Yeah, she and Nino are excited for you,” she said. “Of course. I mean, you’re, like, a legit hero now, so I think all the sidekicks are excited for you.”

“Yeah?” Adrien beamed. “I can’t wait to see them all tomorrow. I feel like a new man.”

“Yeah,” Marinette said quietly, a small smile on her face. 

Adrien frowned. “Hey, are you okay?” 

“Yep!” she said, disappearing from his phone for a moment. “Just need to sleep, I think.”

Adrien waited quietly while she was away, smiling when she came back moments later with a water bottle. “You sure you’re good?” 

“Gosh, Adrien, yes, I’m fine.” Marinette rolled her eyes, flicking her hair over her shoulder. “Leave me alone, Mom.” 

He laughed. “Good night, Marinette. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Good night, Mr. Hero. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

She ended the call before he could respond. Adrien supposed that was a blessing, since he could feel his face turning red. 

“Mr. Hero,” he said out loud. “Wow. I have powers.” He giggled. “I have powers!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't like mr. damocles that much so i just left principal powers as the principal. it's my story, and i love the wonder woman joke. so there. 
> 
> till next time friends ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien experiences a few changes.

“It’s my first day with powers,” Adrien gushed to his friends as they walked into their classroom the next morning. “I wonder what Ms. Bustier will ask. Like, does she want me to start taking more responsibility, now that I’ll actually be able to be an effective sidekick? Or maybe she’ll just want me to demonstrate my powers, you know, so everyone can know exactly what it is I can do.” Holding up his right hand and wiggling his fingers, he grinned. “What do you think?” 

“I don’t know, dude,” Nino said, tugging on the front of his baseball cap. “Maybe some people will think of you differently now that you have powers. I wouldn’t be too pumped about it, not until you know what’s going to happen.”

“Nothing bad is going to happen!” Adrien assured him, looking at the girls as he said so. “It’s going to be fine.” 

They slid into their seats and Adrien glanced around. Several of his classmates were staring at him and whispering. He just grinned and raised his hand in a small wave. 

“Adrien.”

Turning to face front, Adrien caught a glimpse of Marinette’s frown before he focused on Ms. Bustier. “Yes, ma’am?” 

“You have been reassigned to Ms. Mendeleiv’s class, effective immediately,” Ms. Bustier said quietly, her face neutral. “I’ve been asked to have you take all of your things. You won’t be joining our class again.” 

“Wh-…why?” he asked, taken aback. “Just because I have powers? Everyone in the school has powers.” 

“Yes, and yours are spectacular.” Her face drew up into a tight smile. “Congratulations, hero.” 

Adrien’s mouth fell slightly open as he turned to look at Marinette. 

She was smiling, but it wasn’t a real one. It was one of the ones she usually reserved for his father. Adrien hated it. “You’ll be fine,” she murmured, reaching over and gripping his hand tightly. “Go. I’ll see you at lunch.” 

Adrien nodded slowly, glancing at Alya and Nino, before picking up his backpack. He slung it over his shoulder and marched out of class. Walking on unsteady feet, he blinked furiously several times as he processed the last few minutes. 

[I’m a hero. I got promoted just because I got powers. I said everything was going to be fine. They all seemed to expect this to happen or something. Ms. Bustier seemed sad that I was leaving her class. I have to go to the hero hallway and everyone there will know what happened. I just got stripped away from Marinette and my friends. I don’t know if I can make new friends this late in the school year.] 

He took a deep breath and shook his head as he neared the door to Ms. Mendeleiv’s classroom. Reaching up, he pushed the door open with a burst of energy, expecting it to swing open just like Ms. Bustier’s door did. 

Instead, he flinched as the door disintegrated and stood silently as the entire class turned to look at him. 

“Ah… sorry,” he said after a moment’s silence. 

“Mr. Agreste,” Ms. Mendeleiv said, her eyes narrowing through her cat-eye glasses. “That’s quite the dangerous power you have there.”

“Um… yes.”

She studied him for a moment before snapping back into a professional posture. “Welcome to the Hero Hallway. Today we are demonstrating how to assemble a freeze ray, which you have had no practice at, so you may sit with my teaching assistant and she will catch you up. Lila.”

“Adrien! I’m sitting over here.”

Adrien’s shoulders rose just slightly as he turned to face Lila. “Oh. Hello.” Nodding to Ms. Mendeleiv, he slowly walked over to sit next to Lila. “Um…”

She was smiling brightly. “That was quite the entrance you made there.”

“Yeah.” He chuckled nervously. “I don’t know how to control my powers yet.”

“Well, until you do, let’s not be touching anything important.” Lila was still smiling but it was a strange smile now, a disconcerting one, as she tilted her head just a little bit. “So, to assemble a freeze ray.”

He nodded, sitting up straight and putting on his best neutral expression. “Yes.”

Lila took him through the steps, showing him how to put it together with painstaking detail. Adrien tried to follow along, but he didn’t know any of the terms, and everyone was looking at him, and he could feel Ms. Mendeleiv’s presence every time she walked by his chair, and… 

He sighed. “I’m not getting this.”

“Alright, everyone,” his teacher’s voice rose over the faint din of students’ voices, “you have thirty seconds before I come to inspect your finished freeze rays.”

Adrien froze and glanced at Lila with wide eyes. 

She bit her lip before winking. Waving her hand, Adrien gasped as the pieces for the freeze ray assembled themselves into a perfect working order. She lifted a finger to her lips, shushing him before he could say anything. 

Ms. Mendeleiv was at their table a few seconds later. 

Adrien glanced up at her and winced inwardly as she studied the freeze ray. “Impeccable work, Mr. Agreste,” she said. Her lips quirked upward into a slight smile. “Should I add technological genius to your already impressive list of strengths?” 

“Oh, uh… no,” Adrien said, floundering for something to say. “No, this was just…”

“Miss Rossi’s work?” 

Adrien winced again, this time visibly. 

“From now on, Mr. Agreste, I suggest you do your own work. And Miss Rossi, feel free to help students, but please do not do their work for them.” 

And she was off to another table. 

“Sorry,” Adrien murmured. 

“For what?” Lila asked. “I was the one who assembled it.” She smiled sweetly. 

He shifted in his seat, uncomfortable. “I don’t know.”

“Hey, Adrien, if you’re free tonight, I could help you out. You seem like you might need some tutoring and I would love to catch you up.” Her smile never changed as she stared at him, her eyes wide. 

“Oh.” Despite himself, Adrien found himself smiling back. “That… might actually be good. I have no idea what I’m doing, obviously.”

“Well, I don’t mind helping you at all. Shall we do your house, seven?” 

“Uh…” Adrien frowned again. “Well… that’s dinner time.”

“Great!” Lila bounced in her seat slightly. “It’s a date.”

Adrien didn’t know what to say. So he said nothing. 

\---

The rest of the morning was just as frustrating and confusing, and Adrien had never been so grateful to hear a teacher say, “That’s lunch, everyone.”

Grabbing his backpack, he trudged to the lunchroom, keeping his head down as he did so, only looking up when he stepped into the cafeteria. 

“Hey, Adrien!” 

He turned and grinned when he saw Alya waving at him. Making a beeline for the table, he slid into a seat and sighed. “Oh, I’m so glad to see you.”

Alya beamed. “The other two will be here in a minute. They had an…incident in the science lab.” 

Adrien smiled half-heartedly. “I wish I had been there.”

“Oh.” Alya rolled her eyes. “Please. You’re a hero now. You’re off doing cooler stuff.”

“I guess.”

They fell silent for a moment. 

“Adrien.”

He snapped his eyes over to where Lila was standing, a tray in her hands and a quizzical look on her face. “Hi.”

“What are you doing?” she asked. “You should come sit with us. The heroes.”

Adrien glanced at Alya and frowned at the hurt that flashed across her face. “Oh, no, I want to sit here. With my friends.” 

“You belong with us now, though.” Adrien was horrified when Lila reached down, sliding her hand in his and tugging lightly. “Come on. Sit with me.”

He looked at Alya, eyes wide. She shrugged, a blank look on her face. 

Adrien pulled his hand from hers gently and laughed uncomfortably. “Sorry, Lila. I’m going to sit here.” His eyes scanned the lunchroom before he felt himself light up. “Marinette! Nino!” 

Lila looked over to where Marinette and Nino stood and frowned. “Fine. I’ll see you in class.”

Adrien breathed a sigh of relief when she walked away and felt his shoulders relax as Nino sat beside him. “Hey,” he said. “I’m so glad to see you.”

“What did Lila want?” Nino asked. 

“Oh. She wanted me to sit with her,” Adrien said, looking down at his lunch. “But, I, uh, told her no.”

Nino clapped his hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “Good. I’m glad. I missed my bud this morning.”

Adrien beamed at him and smiled at Marinette. “Hey, Mari.”

She smiled slightly. “Hey, Adrien. How was Hero Hallway?” 

“Awful.” He laughed slightly. “But, hey, I made it through one morning. Only…I don’t know. A thousand more and then I’m out of here.”

“Oh, is that all.” Her smile widened. “Just a few.”

“I can make it. No problem.” He smiled as he studied her face, still tight across the eyebrows, but her smile was genuine. 

“Agreste.”

Adrien jumped as he looked up. “Oh. Kagami.” He smiled. “Hi. These are my friends. Marinette, Alya, Nino.” 

She nodded at each of them. “I just wanted to say it was fun today, when we sparred in our physical education class.”

“I enjoyed it, too, yeah.” He licked his lips, suddenly nervous. “Do… do you want to join us for lunch?” 

Kagami raised her eyebrows. “Is that acceptable with the group?” 

“Sure, dude,” Nino said immediately, a warm smile on his face. He slid over, pushing Adrien down so they could make room for Kagami. “There’s always room at our table.”

“Even for a hero?” She was hesitating. 

“Even for a hero,” Marinette said. She smiled. “You look familiar. Did you go to Yellow Sails Daycare?” 

Kagami’s eyes lit up as she sat next to Nino. “Yes! You are Marinette Dupain-Cheng, then? I thought you looked familiar.”

“Yes!” Marinette gushed, leaning over to place her hand on top of Kagami’s. “Oh, it’s so good to see you again! Remember when we used to terrorize Kim?” 

“Kim? Kim, the junior who always wins Save the Citizen?” Alya asked, disbelief written all over her face. “You used to terrorize him?” 

“Yes,” Kagami answered matter-of-factly, although Adrien noticed that she squeezed Marinette’s hand back with a grateful look on her face. “Kim was always mean to us because we were smaller and younger, so we decided to get our revenge.”

“He also didn’t like me because I wasn’t a real Asian,” Marinette added. “So, obviously, I couldn’t let that go.” 

Kagami smiled. “No, of course not.” 

“What did you guys do to him?” Adrien asked. 

The girls shot each other a quick glance before Marinette smiled. They both shrugged and looked at him. 

“I don’t want to know,” Nino said immediately. “That’s terrifying.” 

“I want to know,” Alya whined. 

“I’ll tell you later,” Marinette mock-whispered. 

“Adrikins?” 

Adrien suppressed a groan and looked up to see Chloe standing next to their table. “Hey, Chloe.” 

She was pouting slightly as she looked at the table. “Um, are heroes and sidekicks mixing now? How… incredibly modern of you all.” Her eyes flicked up at him and she raised her eyebrow. 

“Well, I’m just sitting with my friends,” he said easily. “Um… how’ve you been, Chloe?” 

“For the past ten years?” She laughed slightly. “Fine.” 

“Good.”

They all sat in silence for a while before Chloe huffed out a breath. “Ugh, can I sit with you losers?” 

Adrien’s eyes met Marinette’s and he willed himself not to laugh. “Uh, sure,” he said after a moment. “But that means that you’re agreeing to be friends with all these people.” 

Chloe looked around the table again, her eyes freezing on Nino for a moment before she rolled her eyes. “Fine,” she muttered.

Alya and Marinette slid down, leaving a space for her at the end of the table. Chloe sat down ungracefully and began eating her lunch. 

“Well,” Alya said after a moment. “Looks like our lunch table is just a little more populated.”

“Good,” Marinette said immediately. “New friends.” 

Adrien smiled and took a small bite of his salad. 

“So… is everyone excited for Save the Citizen tomorrow?” Nino asked. 

“Yes!” Alya exclaimed. “Yes, I’m pumped. Now that the freshmen have been practicing their powers for a few weeks, maybe someone has a chance to beat Kim and Max.” 

“No one has beat them in three years,” Chloe said, flicking her hair over her shoulder. “People didn’t even try anymore at the end of last year.” 

“I’m sure someone could beat them,” Alya argued. “The right combination could be right there, waiting to take down the kings.” 

“Maybe,” Chloe said half-heartedly. “But I doubt it.” 

“Maybe Kagami and Marinette could take down Kim and Max,” Adrien said, trying not to laugh. “They could call it a throwback.”

“What are you talking about, Adrikins,” Chloe muttered, narrowing her eyes. “Stop talking nonsense.”

Adrien just shrugged and grinned. 

“We would be an exceptional team,” Kagami said, making eye contact with Marinette. “I would burn them and you could tie them up with your vines. Or cause a thousand apples to rain from the sky, killing them.”

“Holy shit,” Nino whispered. 

“Well, I don’t actually want to kill anyone,” Marinette said, her eyes wide. “I only want to use my powers for good, useful things.” 

“Like sleepovers on your balcony with your ‘just a friend’ friend?” Alya asked, her voice sing-songy as she looked at Adrien and winked. 

Adrien tried not to blush as he avoided her gaze. 

“Mm,” Marinette hummed after a moment. “Maybe Kagami and Chloe could do it. Chloe, your powers disable people, correct?” 

“Paralyze,” Chloe said. “Briefly. But Kim would evade my stinger using his speed, and Max would create some sort of technological disruption that would make my power useless. He always does.” 

“Hmm,” Alya said, leaning forward and resting her chin in her hand. “Maybe they need someone… destructive… to tip the scales just a little bit.” She grinned at Adrien. “What do you think, Agreste?” 

Adrien frowned at her and said nothing.

Alya’s smile slipped after a moment. “What?” 

“I actually don’t like being called Agreste,” Adrien said. 

Everyone was quiet for a moment. 

“Oh. Sorry.” Alya looked down. 

“It’s fine,” he said. “Sorry. I don’t know why I told you. I’ve never said that to anyone before.”

“Oh, I’m glad you spoke up. I would hate to call you something you didn’t like to be called.” Alya drummed her fingernails on the table. “What do you think, though? Want to save the citizen?” 

“I mean, if I got called, I wouldn’t refuse.” He smiled slightly. “It might be fun.”

“Hell, yeah,” Nino said. “Super fun.”

“Was that another freaking pun,” Alya growled, and suddenly the table was chaos, laughter, threats of beating each other up. 

Adrien watched and laughed as his friends—all his friends!—interacted. 

\---

“Hey!” Adrien jogged a few steps, catching Marinette’s elbow, making her turn and face him. “Hey, wait just a sec.”

Marinette shifted from hip to hip and bit her lip. “What’s up?” 

He felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest for some reason. “Hey, are you okay? You seemed a little…off back there. And this morning, actually.”

She smiled. Another face smile. 

Adrien’s heart fell to his stomach. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she said, her voice light and face bright. “I mean, yeah, it was a little weird in class without you, but I’m totally good.”

“Oh. Okay.” Adrien bounced on his toes a little bit. “Good.”

“Yep.”

They looked at each other for a moment, and Adrien felt like they both wanted to say something, which was the most frustrating feeling… 

“Hey, do you want to come over for dinner tonight? My dad is making spaghetti squash.”

“Oh!” Adrien’s face brightened. “Yeah! I—oh. Wait, no. I… have to be home for dinner today.” He frowned. Freaking Lila.

“Oh.” Marinette’s smile got tighter. “Okay.” 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, stepping closer to her, staring at the ground. “I’m so sorry. I really wish I could.”

“I get it,” she said, reaching out and touching his hand gently. “What your dad asks, you have to do.” 

“I…” Adrien felt like his mouth was filled with cotton. “I mean, no… I…” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Marinette stepped back as the bell rang. “We have to go to class. I’ll see you on the bus.”

Adrien nodded slowly, watching her turn and walk away. 

“Shit.”

\---

“Alright, these are all the components necessary. We went over this today. Let’s walk through the step-by-step operation.” Lila was smiling disarmingly as she sat next to Adrien on the couch that night, helping him through making a freeze ray. 

Adrien was focusing as she walked him through, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to catch all her instructions. 

“Hello, kids.”

Adrien jumped, sending parts flying. Without thinking, he reached out, grabbing the trigger. 

It disintegrated, leaving his hand empty. His face flushed red as he looked up to see his father standing in the doorway, a slightly amused expression on his face. “Hello, Adrien.”

“Father,” Adrien said stiffly as he stood slowly, opening his empty hand and shaking it a little. “This is Lila Rossi. She is the teacher’s aid in my science class and has been helping me learn to assemble a freeze ray.”

“Hmm.” Gabriel looked at Lila. “Ms. Rossi.” He tilted his head slightly. “Technological telekinesis?” 

“Yes, sir, that is my power,” Lila said, smiling as she stood beside Adrien, leaning into him slightly. 

Adrien’s whole body tensed as he stood rooted firmly in place. 

“Welcome to our house.” Gabriel looked between the two teens and his mouth quirked upward slightly, startling Adrien. “Well, seeing as you can no longer complete the freeze ray you were attempting to construct…” 

Adrien flushed again. 

“I have something that may be of interest to the two of you.” Holding up a finger to indicate for them to wait, Gabriel disappeared silently. 

Adrien shifted away from Lila, sitting on the chair facing the couch. 

“Oh, my gosh,” Lila gushed, “I can’t believe I just met the Gabriel Agreste!” She eyed the chair and pursed her lips before sitting back on the couch. “I mean, what an incredible man. I’ve been in awe of him for my whole life, you know. Just imagine—the greatest superhero in the world, and his son is in my care at school. How amazing is that, Adrien?” 

“Hmm?” 

Lila frowned at him. “Weren’t you listening to me?” 

Adrien shrugged, fighting a smile at the look of frustration on her face. 

“Anyway. I—” Lila fell silent as Gabriel appeared once more, clutching a book in his fingers. 

“I have brought my yearbook from my senior year of school at Sky High,” Gabriel said. 

Adrien gasped. “What?”

Gabriel nodded. “I kept it for… sentimental reasons.”

Adrien’s eyes were wide as he watched his father sit down beside Lila, placing the book on the coffee table. “You… so this book has pictures of you as… as a teenager, and it has… it has Mom…” 

“Yes. Your mother and I were in the same class.” 

Adrien leaned forward and ran his hand over the cover of the book, almost feeling a sense of reverence at being able to see this book in person. “I didn’t think you had anything like this,” he said quietly. 

Gabriel opened the first page. “Ms. Rossi, are you fine with looking through this book?” 

“Oh, Mr. Agreste,” Lila gushed, leaning into Gabriel’s side just a little, “I would absolutely love to look through your yearbook.”

Adrien grimaced as he watched Lila interact with his father. 

Gabriel flipped to the first full page and suddenly Adrien was engrossed, listening to his father explain every picture, every person, every club, every event. The Save the Citizen where Gabriel and another classmate set the fastest time in school history to save the citizen. The full page where Jagged Stone saved the entire teaching staff from being crushed underneath a crumbling school. The music club. The science club. The Homecoming dance. The super-powered volleyball league. 

“Mom,” Adrien whispered as his mother came into focus. Standing, he walked behind the couch to see the picture right-side-up. 

Emilie was standing in the middle of a group of girls, smiling wide as the girl on the end accepted a certificate—first girl group to protect the president on a diplomatic mission. Adrien smiled as he took in her image—hair long and bright, her eyes large and warm, her smile taking over her entire face—she looked just as he remembered her. 

His eyes filled with tears. 

Blinking, Adrien glanced down the page briefly before pausing. “Hey, Lila, she looks like you.” 

“Hmm?” Lila glanced up at him. 

Pointing to the girl in the next picture, Adrien took a steadying breath. His eyes flicked back to his mom over and over again, like he couldn’t help himself. “Um, her.” 

Lila’s breath hitched audibly and she glanced at Gabriel briefly. 

Adrien frowned as he watched Gabriel look over at Lila, shaking his head slightly. 

Lila nodded, even more slight. 

“Not that much like you, though,” Adrien found himself saying, almost desperately, as he laughed a little bit, slightly manic in his attempt to find an explanation, any explanation, to account for the strange looks Lila and his father had just exchanged. “I mean, maybe, like, a relative, but, not, like… you know.”

“You shouldn’t use the word ‘like’, Adrien,” Gabriel said, still looking straight down towards the yearbook. “It is not proper.”

“Yes, Father.” Adrien looked at his mom once more before the yearbook was abruptly closed and Gabriel stood, Lila following closely. 

“Well, Adrien, I think it’s time for me to be heading home,” Lila said. She smiled at him, bright and unassuming. 

Adrien shivered slightly. “Yeah, okay. I’ll walk you to the door.”

“It was so lovely to meet you, Mr. Agreste,” Lila gushed, turning and shaking Gabriel’s hand fervently. “I can’t tell you how much it means to be able to meet and interact with the greatest super in the history of the world.”

Gabriel nodded before releasing Lila’s hand. “It was a pleasure to meet you as well, Ms. Rossi. Please come visit when you can.” 

“Oh, thank you!” she exclaimed. “I will.” Turning, she held out her hand. “Adrien?” 

His mouth fell open as he stared at Lila’s hand. “Um…” Smiling uncomfortably, Adrien slid his hand into Lila’s and walked her to the front door, out of sight of his father. He opened the door and waited for her to let go of his hand.

“Well, I had a lovely time,” Lila said, still holding his hand tightly. 

“Yeah, it was a nice evening,” Adrien said after a moment’s hesitation. “Thanks for helping me with the freeze ray.”

“Of course!” She beamed. “You’ll get it. You’re very, very smart, Adrien.”

“Thanks.”

They stood in silence for a moment. Adrien was just trying to figure out how to get her to let go of his hand when he felt her other hand on his face, and then she was pulling him towards her, and then she was kissing him, a light, brief kiss, but a kiss nonetheless, and he felt his entire body recoil at the sensation, but he was Adrien Agreste, the perfect boy, and he didn’t show his distaste for her in his face as she pulled back and smiled at him. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Adrien,” Lila said sweetly, squeezing his hand once more before dropping it and walking out the door. 

“Thanks, bye,” Adrien said, all but slamming the door. He leaned his forehead against the door and sighed, completely drained. 

“She’s a lovely girl.”

Adrien jumped, ripping his head back from the front door, careful not to touch anything—he was quickly realizing that he was at his most destructive when he was startled. “Yes,” he said quietly. 

“You should bring her around.” Gabriel stood in the doorway to the parlor, his hands clasped behind his back. “She’s very suitable.”

“Is she,” Adrien said dryly. “Well, I’m glad you approve.”

Gabriel nodded once before turning and walking away.

Sighing, Adrien dragged himself up to his room, flopping down on his bed and grabbing his phone. 

[Two unread messages]

Nino: hey dude can i still hit you up for help with the homework now that you’re like a total hero and all

Adrien chuckled lightly and answered in the affirmative before switching over to his other text. 

<3 Mari <3: How was dinner with your dad? 

Adrien bit his lip, suddenly flooded with guilt. He forgot to tell her that it was actually with Lila. “Shit,” he muttered. “Shit, shit, shit, shit.”

Adrien: not great

Adrien: i’ll tell you about it tomorrow.

He threw his phone down on the pillow beside his head and shut his eyes. 

“I need to get some rest,” he muttered out loud to himself before smiling slightly. “After all, Save the Citizen is tomorrow.

“And I might just get lucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know the comment marinette made on alya's post with lila in it? (the comment that adrien liked immediately aldkgjndlaksgjnkldgajkladg) that's how i feel about lila too


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Save the Citizen. And then, a date.

“Welcome to Save the Citizen!” Mr. Davencourt announced, his voice echoing around the gym. 

All the students whispered among themselves, the excitement tangible in the air. 

Adrien shifted in his seat, eager for the contestants to be announced. “Please pick me, please pick me, please pick me,” he murmured quietly. 

Kagami grins at him, her smile slightly terrifying. “I have no doubt Kim and Max will pick you,” she whispered. “They love to create a spectacle, and you’re the talk of the school.”

Adrien just smiled at her in return before looking above the crowd, hoping to find a familiar head of blue-black hair. They had to sit with their classes during Save the Citizen, which used to mean that he could sit with Marinette, but now…

He glimpsed a flash of blue hair just as Mr. Davencourt called Kim and Max to the front. 

“Our reigning champions, on their third year! Who will they pick this week to challenge them? Will they remain undefeated for the next week, or will whoever they pick finally manage to beat them?” Mr. Davencourt grinned, a wolfish smile that Adrien didn’t like. “We shall see.” 

Kim bounced to his feet, dragging Max behind him as he did. “We pick…”

Adrien’s heart rate was about to rise dangerously high. 

“Agreste!”

A smile burst across his face and he turned to Kagami. “Me!” he exclaimed, rather stupidly. 

“You,” she responded, a small smile on her face. 

“And… Couffaine.”

Adrien’s head snapped around to look at Max as he finished his statement. “Wh-what?” he stammered. 

“Oh, please, Adrikins, it was so obvious,” Chloe said from in front of him. She was studying her nails as she spoke, not even glancing at him. “Of course they were going to pick the two heroes who can’t stand each other.”

“Uh…” Adrien looked through the crowd where he knew Marinette was, desperately trying to make eye contact.

“Hey, Agreste,” Davencourt yelled. “Time to come up front.” 

As Adrien walked slowly towards the gym floor, feet dragging, he glanced up at where Luka was already standing quietly. A spike of nervousness rushed through him. 

“Alright, Kim, Max. As reigning champs, you get to choose. Heroes or villains?” Davencourt asked. 

Kim shrugged. “Villains, of course.” 

“What a shocker,” Davencourt said dryly. “Well, villains it is.” He clapped Adrien’s shoulder, hard. “You two heroes have thirty seconds to discuss strategy, and then you have to save the citizen!” 

The room burst into cheers as Davencourt stepped back. Adrien slowly turned and made eye contact with Luka. 

“Well,” Luka said, a small smile on his face. “What a strange coincidence that we would be the two they picked.” 

“Hmm,” Adrien hummed. “Strange.”

“Strategy?” Luka asked. 

Adrien blinked in surprise. “Oh, you’re asking me?” 

He shrugged. “I’ve never beat these two before. And I’ve tried.” 

Frowning, Adrien turned and looked at Kim and Max. They were clowning around, showboating for the school, while the clock ticked down for Adrien and Luka. “Well, we need to find a way to counteract Kim’s speed,” he said. 

“And Max will keep the machine running no matter what,” Luka added. “So even if I try to freeze the gears shut, he can manipulate technology too well to make the machine stop moving.” 

“Well…” 

The bell rang and the citizen was hanging from a rope, hovering over the machine. The noise of the gears beginning to move distracted Adrien as he turned to look at the dummy person, moving and shrieking “save me” over and over again. 

The spectators broke into a roar. 

“Just go,” Adrien shouted. 

The clock was counting down. 

Two minutes and counting until the citizen was destroyed. 

Scrambling to run, Adrien felt his feet slip against the floor briefly. He touched a hand down to the ground before sprinting towards Kim, hoping to catch him by surprise. 

Kim just laughed and darted out of the way, his body a blur as he moved. 

Adrien frowned and stopped running, turning to look at the citizen. She was getting closer to the machine. 

“Save me!” 

He frantically turned his head, looking at Luka with wide eyes. Luka had given up on freezing the machine—Max was fixing it immediately as soon as Luka had managed to disable it—and was just staring at Adrien. 

One minute, forty seconds.

Kim darted by, hitting Adrien, causing him to fly across the room. 

He landed with a soft thud, his whole body aching as he hit the ground. “Ow,” he muttered, pushing himself up. 

“Come on!” Luka yelled, his voice rising above the din. 

Adrien blinked, hard. His vision was slightly blurry. 

“Come on, Agreste,” Kim yelled, a mocking tone in his voice. “Thought you were a hero now.”

With a growl, Adrien bent his legs, willing them to be powerful. He felt the muscles tense and launched himself forward, landing back in the center of the game. 

One minute, twenty-five seconds. 

He eyed the citizen and made eye contact with Luka. 

“Freeze the ground!” he yelled. 

Luka put a hand to his ear. 

Adrien mimed Luka’s hand gesture when he froze something, pointing it at the ground. 

Luka pointed his hands at the ground. 

Kim arrived in a blur, knocking Luka to the ground. “Hurry up, heroes,” he said with a grin. “Max is making the rope lower faster. Your citizen only has about thirty seconds left.”

Adrien whipped around and stared, his mouth agape as he saw how close the citizen was to the machine. 

“Save me!” 

Adrien glanced into the audience. All of the students were yelling, laughing, chattering. He felt his breath coming faster, starting to choke him.

And then his eyes locked on to the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. 

“Mari,” he whispered. 

She just smiled. 

With a sigh, Adrien turned and looked at Luka, who had scrambled to his feet. “Freeze it!” he yelled. 

Luka froze the ground without another thought, backing into Adrien’s space as he did so. The ground turned blue all around them, leaving a small circle for their feet. 

Fifteen seconds. 

“Hold on,” Adrien muttered. He grabbed Luka around the waist and felt Luka wrap his arms around his shoulders. 

Kim came rushing up to them. 

Adrien winced. 

Kim flew right past them, completely out of control as he stepped onto the icy ground. He whirled past them, spinning, before hitting the edge of the bleachers. 

Without another look to see if he was getting up, Adrien bent his legs. “Let’s do it,” he said, and jumped. 

He carried Luka right over the machine, hoping against hope that Luka would manage to grab the citizen. 

Oh, well, if he didn’t…

Without another thought, Adrien dragged his hand along the machine. “Cataclysm,” he whispered. 

They landed on the other side, stumbling a bit as Adrien’s legs threatened to give out. He took a deep breath, steadying himself against Luka and… 

Adrien’s eyes flew open. Luka was desperately clinging to the citizen, which meant…

He turned around and gazed at the students, all cheering ecstatically. They had done it. 

“We did it,” he said quietly, in awe. “We… Luka.” Adrien found himself tugging on Luka’s shirt. “Luka, we did it. We, we saved the citizen! We defeated the reigning champions!”

Luka’s face was slack with disbelief. “Wow, we actually did. That’s… pretty amazing.”

“We’re the heroes.” Adrien bounced on his toes just a little, a smile threatening to split his face apart. 

“And the winners!” Mr. Davencourt was saying from the front of the gym. 

Everyone was still cheering. Adrien’s cheeks felt like they were going to fall off. 

“Although, it looks like Adrien might have to spend a pretty penny to get us a new machine,” Mr. Davencourt was adding to his speech with a small laugh. 

Whipping his head around, Adrien gasped when he looked where the machine used to be. Or, well, it was still there. It was just a pile of dust instead of a machine. “Oh, crap,” he muttered. “Oh, oh no.”

“It’s fine,” Luka shrugged as he set the citizen on the ground. “I’m sure Daddy will pay for it.”

Adrien tensed as he looked over at his teammate. “I…” 

Luka just turned and walked towards Mr. Davencourt to accept his position as a winner. 

In a daze, Adrien followed, careful not to let his right hand touch anything. 

Maybe he destroyed more than he thought. 

\---

“Hey!” Adrien greeted his friends after school. “Sorry I didn’t see you after Save the Citizen. I kind of got swamped.”

He watched as Marinette nodded slowly, a small smile on her face. Another fake one. 

“Dude, you were so good,” Nino said, distracting him from his best friend. “Like, I would be scared to be a villain who had to fight you. You’re pretty volatile.”

“Oh,” Adrien said. 

“It’s a compliment.” 

Adrien laughed. “Thanks.”

“Hey, Agreste,” Alya said, slinging her arm over his shoulders as they walked to the bus. “You’re pretty talented. Can I interview you for my blog?” 

“Uh… what blog, Alya?” 

Alya rolled her eyes. “It’s all about superheroes, obviously. And you’re a rising star. I want you on my blog.”

Adrien looked at Marinette, who was staring at the ground as they walked. “Um… sure?” 

“Great!” Alya pumped her fist in the air, releasing him. She climbed up the steps on the bus before making her way back to her seat. 

Adrien fell back a little to walk with Marinette. “Hey, you okay?” 

She looked up at him and nodded slowly before walking up the steps, Adrien following close behind. They sat in their usual seat and she turned to look out the window. 

“Mari,” Adrien whispered. He felt his heart ache just slightly. “What’s going on?” 

She looked at him and shrugged again. “I don’t know. Today was just weird.” She gave him a tight smile. “Congratulations on Save the Citizen, though. You did great.”

“Thank you,” he said. It sounded hollow. 

They were quiet, their shoulders gently brushing as the bus drove on. 

Adrien could hear Alya and Nino whispering behind them. He strained to hear what they said. 

“Hey,” Marinette said, interrupting his eavesdropping. 

(It was for the best. The only word he could make out was “dance”, and he didn’t want to think about Homecoming right now.) 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you want to come to the bakery tomorrow night? Have dinner and an evening with my family?” 

Adrien brightened at the thought, his shoulders lifting as he smiled. “Oh, I would love that!” 

Marinette smiled, her face turning a delicate pink as she avoided his gaze. “Great. I’ll let my parents know.” 

Adrien’s smile widened at the thought of Tom and Sabine’s kind and welcoming personalities. “That sounds really nice. Thanks, Marinette.” 

She nodded before pulling out her phone, ending the conversation as she looked down, scrolling through social media. Adrien pulled out his own phone, smiling to himself. 

It was going to be alright. 

\---

Adrien glanced down at his phone, surprised to see it light up with a phone call. With a frown, he paused his video game—Mecha Strike 3—and answered. “Hello?” he asked, his voice hesitant. 

“Adrien? It’s Lila. I got your number from Alya.”

“Oh.” Adrien sat up straight on his couch, suddenly uneasy. “Hey, Lila. What’s up?” 

“Oh, I just wanted to ask if you saw my science folder today,” she said, her voice easy and smooth. “I lost it and the last place I remember holding it was at your house. You know. Right before we kissed.”

“O-oh,” he stammered. “Uh, no, I haven’t seen it.”

“Maybe I could come look for it?” 

He winced. “Lila, it’s, like, ten o’clock.”

She paused. “Well, if you want me to be unprepared for school tomorrow…” Her voice was decidedly huffy. 

“Sorry.” Adrien sighed. “Maybe you can come look tomorrow after school. I just can’t let anyone in this late.”

“Oh, okay.” Her voice sounded brighter. “That sounds excellent, actually.”

“And maybe I’ll look for it tomorrow morning, just in case.” 

“Hmm. If you want. If not, though, no big deal. I’d love to come over and help you look.”

Adrien almost felt like laughing at the statement. “Oh, makes sense,” he said, congratulating himself on how calm he managed to sound. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

“Sure thing. Thanks, Adrien. I owe you.” 

Adrien hung up his phone without another word, leaning his head back against the cushion and squeezing his eyes tight. “What a…” 

If he hadn’t been so much of a gentleman, he might have finished his thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))))) a date. or two.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila comes over. Adrien almost misses something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, adrien misses something important. will you catch it?

Adrien opened the door slowly. “Hi, Lila.”

She beamed. “Adrien! Thank you so much for letting me come look for my notebook. You’re a lifesaver.” She looked him up and down slowly. “Must be the hero in you.”

Adrien flushed. “Ah, thanks,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Um, I looked already and I didn’t see anything. Also, I don’t remember you having it with you when you were here the other night.” 

“Oh, I had it,” she said. “Aren’t you going to invite me in?” 

With a sigh, he stood back, letting her into the foyer. “Well, I guess we can look in the living room, since that’s the only room we were in.” 

“Great!” Lila chirped. “Lead the way.” 

With a backwards glance, Adrien walked into the living room. He craned his neck, looking for a notebook that he was sure wasn’t in his house. 

Lila put on a good show, though. She dropped to her hands and knees, frantically searching under furniture. She even picked up the floor lamp, like the notebook could have ever been under there. “Hmm, I guess it’s not here.” She stood up with a frown, her hands on her hips. She thrust her bottom lip out into a pout that reminded Adrien of Chloe when they were six years old. “I wonder what happened to it?” 

“Well, if it isn’t here, you must have left it somewhere in your own house,” Adrien hurriedly said. “I mean, I don’t mean to rush you out, but I do have plans tonight…” 

“Oh, could I use the bathroom, please?” 

He blinked in surprise. “Uh…” 

“I really have to go,” she whined. To her credit, she did look like she needed to use the bathroom, shifting back and forth and making a face. 

“Sure,” he said after a moment. “Um, it’s right through that door.” 

She left in a hurry, leaving Adrien standing alone in the living room. 

With a sigh, he sank down onto the couch. Checking the time, he swore internally. “Lila, hurry up,” he muttered through gritted teeth. “I was supposed to meet Marinette fifteen minutes ago.” His leg jiggled against the couch. 

A few minutes later, he was standing, intent to go find Lila—she was taking too long to really be using the bathroom—but was startled when he heard a loud cry. Shaking himself, he ran to the bathroom and knocked. “Lila? Are you okay?” 

“Adrien?” he heard her voice weakly say. 

“Can you open the door, please?” he asked. His heartrate was rising. 

“Um…” He heard a few bumps before the door slowly swung open, Lila staring at him with wide eyes. She was cradling her wrist. 

“What happened?” he asked, frowning at her hand. 

“I… I think I broke my wrist,” she whispered. “I don’t know… what to do. It needs a splint.” 

“You broke your wrist?” he asked, aghast. “In the bathroom?” 

She just nodding, her eyes filling with tears. “Adrien. Please.” 

“What… uh, what do you need?” His eyes scanned her. Her hair was a little out of place, her lips quaking. 

“I need a splint or gauze or something to hold my wrist steady while I go to the doctor.” She sniffed. “Please. It hurts so badly.” 

He nodded, turning to the medicine cabinet where they kept the first-aid kit. Swinging it open, he frowned. “Uh…” 

“What is it?” 

“The… the first aid kit, it’s gone,” he said, his frown deepening. “I don’t know why they would have removed it.” His eyes flicked to hers. 

She was still sniffling. 

Adrien narrowed his eyes slightly before shrugging. “I don’t know what to tell you, Lila. If the first-aid kit is gone, then… you should go home and have one of your parents help you.” 

“Do you have another first-aid kit?” She was openly crying now, tears spilling out of her eyes. “Please. I need something. Every step is jostling the bones.” 

He took a deep breath. “No, we don’t….” His voice trailed off as he pictured the sanctum. There was a first-aid kit there, right next to… “No,” he repeated, his eyes not wanting to look at Lila’s. “No, we don’t have another one.”

“Adrien, please.” Her voice had taken on a pleading quality that shook Adrien. 

He watched her cry some more, cradling her wrist gently, listened to her little moans as she shifted even just a little. “Damn it,” he whispered. “Um, okay. Can you wait in the living room while I run and get another one?” 

She nodded and Adrien slowly walked back to the living room, listening as she cried the whole time. She took shaky steps towards the room, trembling as she did so. 

After he made sure she was sitting on the couch, he sprinted off towards the sanctum. Throwing open the door to his dad’s study, he was relieved to see it was empty. He pushed the correct spots in his mom’s painting, took the elevator ride down, grabbed the first-aid kit, and was back within the minute. 

Lila was still on the couch, but she was out of breath. 

Adrien frowned but took the kit over to her. “Okay,” he said quietly. “I’m going to wrap this around your wrist now.” He held up a roll of gauze for her to see.

Lila nodded. “Thank you,” she whispered. 

After Adrien had wrapped the gauze around her wrist, he stood up. “Do you want me to call your parents to come get you and take you to a hospital? Or I could get an ambulance?” 

She shook her head. “No, I drove my car over here. I’ll just drive myself to the hospital.” 

“With a broken wrist?” he asked, frowning. 

She jumped slightly. “Um, I only use my right hand to drive anyway.” 

“Uh…” 

“Adrien, dear, would you go get me a glass of water and some aspirin?” Lila smiled sweetly. “I really need something to dull the pain right now.” 

With another frown, Adrien stood and went into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass of water, filled it, and went to get the aspirin. 

It wasn’t where it normally was. With a sigh, Adrien fumbled around in the cabinet above the fridge, looking through all the nutritional supplements that he was supposed to take every day, before finally, finally!, he found the aspirin. 

Shaking three into his hand, he put it back in the cabinet and rushed out to the living room. 

Lila wasn’t there. 

Adrien groaned and peeked his head out the door, looking around the entranceway. “Lila?” he called. 

She appeared, poking her head out of the bathroom door. “Adrien,” she said, breathing heavy. “I thought I was going to throw up, so I…” She motioned into the bathroom. 

“You okay?” he asked warily, bringing the water and the aspirin to her. 

She accepted them with a smile. “Yes, thanks,” she said after she took the aspirin. “I think I want to go home now, though.” 

Adrien nodded. “Okay. You sure you’re okay to drive?” 

Lila nodded, her smile growing. “Thanks for all your help!” 

After walking her to the door, Adrien watched her go to her car. 

“Oh!” Lila exclaimed right after she opened her car door. She turned and hurried back. 

Adrien resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Do you want to go to the Homecoming Dance with me?” Lila asked, a huge smile on her face. 

Adrien blanched. “Uh……” He let the word draw out, hoping that would be clue enough for her. 

“Is that a yes?” she pushed. 

“Well…” He hesitated. “Lila, I’m actually thinking of going with…with someone else.” 

Her face hardened. “Are you?” 

He nodded eagerly. “Um, yeah, I wanted to ask… someone else.” No use getting Marinette involved with this mess. 

She hummed quietly, her face steely. “Okay, I see.” She paused. “Well. I guess I’m just going to have to tell everyone about how you led me on.” 

“Wh-what?” Adrien asked, trying not to laugh. 

“You invited me over! I had dinner here and then looked through Gabriel Agreste’s yearbook,” Lila said, saying his father’s name reverently. “And then we kissed, and then you invited me over again. And now you’re telling me that you don’t want to go to the dance with me because you have your eye on another girl.” 

Adrien’s mouth fell open. “Lila… all of those things were your doing.”

“Yeah, but who are they going to believe?” Lila smiled, a creepy smile that made Adrien shiver. “The senior who is a top-notch student and has never been caught in a lie before, or the freshman who lied his whole adolescence about having powers?” 

His breath caught and stuttered in his throat, making him cough slightly. “Fine,” he stammered. “Fine, tell people I led you on. Who cares?” 

She arched an eyebrow at him. “Marinette?” 

Adrien’s eyes widened and he looked at the clock, gasping. “Lila, you made me late!”

She shrugged and smiled. “So late.” 

“You…” Adrien gasped. “You did this on purpose!” 

She just shrugged again, her smile never fading. 

“Get. Out.” He leaned forward and almost spat the words at her. “Leave. Don’t ever come back.” 

“You would kick out a girl whose wrist you just broke?” Lila asked, waving her supposedly injured arm in his face. 

“I bet a doctor’s examination would put that to rest really quickly,” he said. “I could call an ambulance and…” 

“And I would just break my wrist before they got here,” she said calmly. “Please. I have a plan for all of your plans.” 

“What do you want, Lila?” he asked, desperate. 

She tossed her hair over her shoulder. “You.” 

He slammed the door in her face. 

“Did you have a plan for that?” he asked, feeling childish as he did. 

\---

Sliding to a stop in front of Marinette’s door, Adrien frowned and checked his phone. Only an hour had passed since he said he would be here, but… 

The door opened and Sabine smiled tightly at him. “Hello, Adrien.” 

His heart sank. “I’m so sorry, Mrs. Cheng, but I need to talk to Marinette. I texted her and called her to let her know I would be late, and I’m sorry, but I couldn’t help it.” 

She studied him in silence for a moment before nodding slightly. “If she asks, you pushed your way through me with your powers.” Her eyes crinkled at the corners as she smiled. 

“Thank you so much,” he said before rushing to the stairs, taking them two at a time. He burst into Marinette’s room without knocking, not surprised to find her hard at work, sewing. 

She looked up with a stony face and shook her head. “I don’t want you here right now.” 

“I’m sorry,” he said immediately. “I’m so sorry. I… I tried to get Lila to leave, and she wouldn’t, and maybe that was my fault, but she pretended to break her wrist and she actually, like, convinced me, and then she hid inside my house, and then she said that she wanted to date me, which, like, what seventeen-year old wants to date a fourteen-year old, and so then I slammed the door in her face, and then she started screaming at me from outside the door, and I couldn’t just leave her there, so then I threatened to call the police, and then—”

“Adrien.” Marinette rolled her eyes. “Stop.”

He stopped talking, taking a moment to catch his breath. 

She sighed. “I dressed up for tonight a little.”

He glanced at her outfit. It was her regular pajamas, ones he had seen many times over the past couple of years. “You did?” 

“But when you were fifteen minutes late, I went upstairs and changed because I felt dumb.” She sighed again, leaning on the table and looking down at her slippers. 

“Why?” he asked quietly. 

“I thought maybe… maybe you wanted it to be a date,” she whispered. “And then you were late. And I am the stupidest girl in the world.” 

“No, no,” he hurried to say, rushing over to grab her hands and kneel so he was face to face with her. “No, I wanted it to be a date.” 

“So what happened?” 

“I told you.” Adrien laughed softly. “Lila, who I believe just knocked my father off of his Worst Person In The World pedestal, happened. And I froze. And that’s not fair to you, and I’m sorry.” 

She shook her head slightly, her hair fluffing around her face gently. 

Adrien’s heart pounded. 

Oh, he was in love. With his best friend. That’s what that feeling was. 

Oh. 

“Are you going to the homecoming dance?” 

His eyes snapped to hers. “If I find the right partner,” he said slowly. He tightened his hands around hers. 

Marinette smiled slightly. “Well, in that case, I think Chloe would love to go with you.” 

With a groan, Adrien let go of her hands, finding instead her exposed sides. He started tickling her, letting her fall out of her chair in her haste to escape his hands. 

Marinette shrieked and tried to crawl away, desperate to escape his hands as she laughed. After a moment’s struggle, she just buried her face into the carpet and laughed, pushing his hands away. 

With a smile, Adrien slowly let go, standing up and offering her his hand. 

She took it and stood up, leading him over to her chaise lounge. 

They sat. 

“Marinette. Do you want to go to the homecoming dance with me?” Adrien felt like his smile could split his whole face open. 

Her smile, of course, could rival his own. “Yeah. I would love that.” 

“Of course, if you don’t want to, you could always go with Luka.” He winked. 

Marinette paused for a moment, bringing her finger up to stroke her chin thoughtfully. “Hmm. He is pretty hot.” 

Adrien gasped. “Rude!”

She just laughed, a small, tinkling laugh that Adrien loved. “Here,” she said. 

Adrien watched as a vine grew from her hands, turning into a beautiful white rose. She handed the rose to him with a smile. “For me?” he asked. 

“For you,” she said, nodding. 

He took it and smelled it. “Well, you know what they say,” he said somberly. “It’s very important to take time and smell the roses.” 

Marinette was quiet for a moment. “Was that… supposed to be a pun? Or did you just want to say a bad cliché?” 

Adrien shrugged and grinned. “I don’t know. Something. My brain is a little overloaded right now.” 

She just smiled. “So, tell me about Lila.” 

“Ohhh, my god,” Adrien said immediately. “So, it all started when she needed to find her missing notebook…”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension is ramping up for Adrien, in more ways than one.

Adrien peered at himself in the mirror, adjusting his tie one last time before nodding. His hair was gelled, but not too gelled, his eyes were bright, his suit fit him perfectly—he was ready for the dance. With a nervous smile at himself, he walked downstairs, a bounce in his step that wasn’t normally there. 

“Adrien.” 

Almost stumbling over the last step, Adrien caught himself, turning to face his father. He frowned. “Father, why are you dressed up?” 

“I am also going to the dance,” Gabriel said. His usual red-and-white outfit had been replaced by a white suit with a red tie. 

“As a… chaperone?” 

Gabriel’s mouth quirked upward, a rare sight. “No. As the guest of honor.”

Adrien’s frown deepened. “For what?” 

For once, Gabriel seemed at a loss for words. “Oh,” he said after a moment. “For being the superhero of the year. I believe.” He coughed into his hand for a moment before straightening his back, his face solemn. “Anyway, I must be off. Would you like to ride with me?” 

“No,” Adrien said quickly. “No, thank you, Father. I have already arranged transportation to the dance.”

“Well, then.” His father nodded before walking out the door without so much as a goodbye.

“Hmm,” Adrien hummed, staring after him absentmindedly. 

A buzz from his phone drew his attention, startling him out of whatever he had been thinking about—he had been so out of it, he couldn’t even think of what he had been musing over. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he smiled at the message. 

<3 mari <3: see you soon! 

Slipping his phone back in his pocket, Adrien walked outside, making the short walk in five minutes, easily. 

He felt like he could fly. 

As he approached the bakery, he felt a smile grow on his face. Walking up to the door, he knocked once, twice, three times, before letting his hand fall back down at his side awkwardly. Shifting from one foot to the other, he waited for over a minute before frowning. 

He knocked again. 

And waited. 

Adrien felt a jolt of nervous energy rush through him and made a mental note to not touch anything with his right hand while he felt like this. Lifting his left hand, he knocked again, a little louder than last time. 

He frowned and glanced around. 

The door jerked open suddenly, making Adrien jump. His eyes flew wide and he crouched slightly, ready to jump away. 

“Sorry!” Sabine said. She smiled brightly and wiped her hands with a kitchen towel. “I thought Marinette would answer the door but she is still getting ready!” She noticed his stance and bit her lip, clearly trying not to laugh. “Oh, dear, did I scare you?” 

Adrien stood up straight again and cleared his throat. “Oh, uh, no. Sorry.” He cleared his throat again. “Um, should I wait inside, or…?” 

“Oh! Yes, please come in.” Sabine ushered him inside and sat him down on a chair near the door. “She should be down any minute, but I have cookies baking, so I need to get back to them before they burn.”

“Oh, yes, of course,” he said. “No problem.” 

She smiled fondly at him and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss against his cheek. “I’m glad you two are going to the dance together,” she said quietly. “There’s nobody else I would want Marinette to go with.”

Adrien felt his face heat up and was sure he was turning red. “O-oh,” he stammered. “Um, th-thank you, Mrs. Cheng. I’m glad we’re going to the dance together, too.”

She laughed. “Yes, I would hope so.” With a small wave, she disappeared into the kitchen. 

Adrien’s foot bounced up and down as he waited. 

His hands started to sweat. 

He wished he had brought a snack. 

“I’m sorry!” he heard a voice call from upstairs, making him jump again and stand up. “I’m so, so sorry, but I sneezed while I was putting on my mascara, and then I had a huge black clump on my face, and then I had to redo my entire face, like, blush, and foundation, and whatever, and it took so long, and I’m so sorry!” 

Adrien’s breath caught in his throat as Marinette came running downstairs, skipping a step every now and then in her haste. She came to a screeching halt in front of him and smiled, a huge, nervous smile. 

“I’m so sorry,” she said again. 

Adrien’s hand lifted without his permission, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, as he looked at her. 

She had pulled her hair up into an intricate bun with a braid across the top of her head, a single white rose behind her ear. Her dress was the same color as her eyes, short with a darker blue crinoline underneath it, and a sweetheart neckline with a halter top. She was even wearing heels, which Adrien was mildly concerned about, but he decided not to mention it. 

She looked good, in his professional opinion. And in his totally unprofessional, raging hormones, wildly in love with his best friend opinion. 

“Wow,” he breathed after staying silent for a moment. “You look…”

Marinette squirmed slightly under his gaze. “Thanks,” she said quietly. She took in his suit, his bright blue tie seeming to catch her eye. “You look pretty.”

He smiled. “I look pretty?” 

She closed her eyes briefly, embarrassed, before laughing softly. “Boys can be pretty.”

Adrien smiled softly. “Yeah. Thank you.” Reaching out, he put a hand on her shoulder. “You look beautiful.” 

“Thank you,” she whispered. 

They stood there like that for another moment, just smiling at each other. 

“Oh, you two,” a large voice said to Adrien’s right. 

The kids jumped, looking over to where Tom and Sabine were standing in the doorway to the kitchen, beaming at them as they stirred something and cleaned a dish, respectively. 

Adrien flushed and glanced at Marinette, relieved to see that she was flushing, too. “Uh, hi,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Okay, we’re going to go!” she announced loudly, taking Adrien’s hand.

“No, wait!” Tom said. “Pictures!” 

Marinette and Tom had a lively argument about whether or not pictures were necessary, Adrien trying not to laugh the whole time. 

It was so nice to see a father interact with his child in a pleasant way. 

In the end, of course, Adrien and Marinette posed for a few pictures, together and solo, before Tom and Sabine sent them on their way. 

They exited the house and made their way to the car that Adrien had requested to pick them up. 

“Wait,” Marinette said before he could open the door. 

Adrien stopped and turned towards her. “Yes?” he asked, a smile on his face. “What’s up?” 

She looked nervous as she held out her phone. “I didn’t want to say anything in there with my parents watching, but… can you explain this?” 

Adrien took the phone and glanced down at the picture that was filling the screen. 

His heart sank. 

“Where did you get this?” he whispered, taking in the picture of Lila kissing him. It was cropped so that the picture just showed their two heads and shoulders and the door frame, with a little bit of the sunset peeking through. 

“Um, Lila just texted it to me, like, two hours ago.” Marinette laughed nervously. “I didn’t know what to say so I just said it was good photography.”

“You didn’t need to answer at all,” Adrien said. His chest started to hurt, but whether it was from anxiety or anger, he wasn’t sure. “Um…”

“You don’t have to explain if you don’t want to, and I know Lila is a liar, but she did say that the picture was from earlier today, so…” She bit her lip. “I just…need to know that isn’t true.”

“Yeah, of course,” he said. “Um… remember when Lila came over to help me with science?” 

“You never told me, but I figured something like that happened when she needed to find her notebook in your house,” Marinette said slowly. 

“I never told you?” Adrien wracked his brain, trying to think… “I’m sure I did.”

“No, you told me you needed to be home for dinner, and then I said something about your dad calling the shots, and you never corrected me.” She shrugged. “So…”

“Oh.” Adrien remembered that. “But I said I would tell you about it the next morning.”

“And then it was Save the Citizen and you never said anything else about it.”

“Oh.” He looked down at the ground. “Oh.”

Marinette took her phone back, making him look up. “Didn’t want you cataclysming my phone,” she said with a small smile. “Is that a word?” 

He just shrugged. 

“I’m not—” she started to say. 

“Oh, Mari, I’m so sorry. I never realized I was keeping things from you or shutting you out—that isn’t what I was trying to do, I promise! Things just got so crazy from, from becoming a hero, and, and having an enemy in school, and Save the Citizen, and Lila’s craziness, and…” Adrien’s hands ran through his hair, probably ruining the hairstyle he had spent thirty minutes putting together. “And I’m so sorry.”

“Adrien.” She lay a gentle hand on his arm, stilling his hand. “I’m not mad.”

“You aren’t?” His eyes were wide as he studied her. 

“No.” She smiled slightly. “I was mostly just confused. Sorry to make you think I was mad.” She flashed him the picture again. “What happened here?” 

He hesitated. “Well, it was that night… the night she helped me with science. Uh, she and I did work for a while before my father came in and offered to show us his Sky High yearbook.”

Marinette jumped slightly, her eyes flying open. “He did?” 

“Yeah.” Adrien shrugged. “It was super weird. But Lila was excited about it, and I saw my mom, and…” He frowned. “And he and Lila seemed uncomfortable about a picture that… I don’t know, there was this girl, and she looked like Lila, and I pointed it out, and… they had a weird silent conversation…” He stopped. 

“Hmm.” Marinette frowned. “Strange. But what else happened?” 

“Oh. Lila asked me to walk her to the door, she thanked me for a great evening, and then she kissed me and left.” Adrien flushed. “And it felt like… I don’t know, like ants were crawling on my face.” 

She laughed suddenly. “What?” 

“It was weird!” Adrien said defensively. “I didn’t like it. It wasn’t you.” 

Marinette stopped laughing abruptly, her hand slipping off his arm. “Oh.”

He thought back to his last words and froze. “Oh. Yeah.” 

She smiled softly. “You know, I’ve been keeping things from you, too.”

“Like what?” 

Marinette motioned towards the car. “Maybe I’ll tell you on the way there.”

“Yeah, okay,” Adrien said, getting in the car. Turning to his bodyguard, he requested that they go to the school before giving Marinette his full attention again. “What have you been keeping from me?” 

She was chewing on her bottom lip, effectively ruining her lipstick. “Hmm. Well, you know when you were supposed to come to the bakery but Lila made you late?” 

Adrien nodded. 

“Well, Luka came in to the bakery, to get a cake for Juleka’s birthday.” She smiled. “And we talked. Only for, like, ten minutes, but it was a nice talk.” 

“Oh?” Adrien felt himself bristle at the thought before chiding himself. “I’m glad you weren’t just by yourself that night.”

She rolled her eyes, her smile growing. “You’re being polite.”

He just shrugged, making her laugh. 

“Anyway,” Marinette continued through her laughter. “He actually asked me to the dance.”

“What?” Adrien asked, the word bursting out of him. “He what?” 

“Yeah.” She ducked her head, smiling down at her hands. 

Adrien felt a flare of jealousy run through him. He took a deep breath. “But you turned him down.”

“Yeah.” She looked back up at him. “I was actually tempted to say yes. He’s surprisingly sweet. But…” 

“But.” Adrien smiled shakily at her. 

“Yeah.” Marinette reached forward, sliding her hand into his gently. 

“You know, I was going to get you a corsage,” Adrien said after a moment, running his thumb over her bare wrist. “But none of the ones I looked at were better than the flowers you can create yourself. You’re magic, Marinette.” 

She just laughed before a corsage made of baby’s breath and white roses grew over her wrist. “Well, I guess this corsage will be my lucky charm tonight,” she said. 

He smiled. 

\---

“After you, My Lady,” Adrien said, teasing Marinette as they walked into the school together. He pulled open the door to the auditorium, letting Marinette walk in first. 

She stopped. “Adrien…” she said slowly. 

“What?” he asked. Standing on his toes, he peered over the top of her head. 

And felt his heart rate kick into high gear at the sight that met his eyes. 

Everything was disheveled, all the decorations ruined. Lights were smashed, posters were torn. The room was filled with people, but not people who Adrien really knew—they were strange versions of the classmates and teachers he was still trying to get to know, running around the room, causing chaos and wreaking havoc on the room and each other.

A man made of stone stomped past him, eyes flashing. Adrien gasped. 

Marinette was just standing, frozen, taking in the room, before she turned. “Let’s go,” she said quietly. 

“We’re just going to leave?” he hissed at her. 

“We need to come up with a plan,” she said. 

“Oh, Lovebirds,” a familiar voice mocked from above them. 

Adrien looked up, freezing as he saw Kim with an odd outfit, an arrow notched on a bow. “Kim?” 

“I’m not Kim anymore. Now I’m Dark Cupid, and I hate love—just like she will!” Kim released the arrow at Marinette. 

Without a second thought, Adrien launched, pushing Marinette to the ground and into the auditorium, into the middle of the fray. The arrow just missed her, lodging into another person with a strange outfit. 

“J-Juleka?” Marinette stammered. 

The pink and purple person whirled around. Her lipstick was dark and her smile was grotesque. “I’m not Juleka,” she said, ripping the arrow out of her arm. “I’m Reflekta. And you’re going to look like me!” 

“Get us out of here,” Marinette whispered. 

“Gladly,” Adrien said before scooping Marinette up into his arms and jumping along the floor, out the auditorium and into a dark, quiet hallway. He ran for a while, for good measure, before setting Marinette down and looking at her with a racing heart. 

“What do we do?” he asked. 

“I don’t know.”

And so they waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter actually ended up being a lot different from the outline for this chapter, which surprised me, but hey, i started writing adrienette fluff and i just couldn't stop. 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh i just kind of typed this in a mad flurry today and then posted it without reading and it's like the climax of the story so........... i hope it's up to par idek sorry!

“Hey,” a voice whispered. 

Adrien jumped, biting his lip to keep from yelping, and turned. “Alya,” he whispered. “What are you guys doing?” 

“As soon as that weird gun came out, we ran and hid,” Alya whispered. She crawled towards him and frowned, adjusting her dress slightly. “Uh, I guess, what are you two doing here?” 

“Same,” Marinette said. “Only we were late so we don’t know what’s going on. What gun?” 

“Ugh, it’s that gun from Gabriel’s most famous battle,” Chloe said. “The stupid-itizer or whatever it’s called.” 

Adrien glanced around Alya to see Chloe, Nino, Kagami, and Luka all crouching in the shadows. “The akumatizer?” 

“Yeah,” Chloe said, snapping her fingers. “Lady Lies-a-lot pulled it out of nowhere after a truly ridiculous speech and started shooting everyone, turning them into gargoyles.”

Adrien glanced at Marinette, his eyes wide. “Lila.”

“She took it when she was at your house,” she whispered. 

“I… oh, this is my fault.” Adrien fell backwards, sitting firmly on the ground, and covered his face with his hands. He felt the overwhelming urge to cry. 

“Hey, dude, it’s not your fault,” Nino said. “Not your fault that Lila is a crazy person.” 

Adrien laughed softly. “Well, it’s my fault that she was in my house. And she must have been watching me when I went into the sanctum for the first aid kit and figured out the code.” He gasped and looked up. “My father!” 

“I am sure he’s fine. Probably just one of the akumatized people,” Kagami assured him. “Put him far from your mind. We must focus on Lila.” 

“What do we do?” Luka asked. “It’s seven of us against an entire school of already super-powered people who have been given additional powers.”

“Can they use their inherent abilities while akumatized, though?” Alya asked. 

“Kim wasn’t very fast when he tried to shoot us,” Marinette said. “So I’m assuming not.” 

“Okay, so we just have to worry about them all having one set of powers,” Alya said. “Easy.” She grinned a little at the last word. “Or, well, not easy, but you know. Uh. More simple.” 

“We don’t know what their powers are, though,” Chloe said. “We’re going in blind.” 

Adrien blinked in surprise as Marinette stood up, her back straight and her expression determined. “Alright,” she said. “I have a plan.”

“You do?” everyone chorused as they stared at her. 

She nodded. “We’re going to divide and conquer. We have a much better chance of succeeding if we split into strategically sound groups.”

“I’ll go with Alya,” Kagami said immediately. “We will be unstoppable together.”

Marinette shook her head. “Alya and Nino are going to work together. Population control. Nino, use your shield to push people around. Make it grow to full size and create a path. Then use it to block those of us who are going to find Lila. Alya.”

Alya nodded eagerly, her eyes ablaze with interest. 

“You need to be a fox. Catch people attention. Draw them towards you. Bring the crowd of people away, if possible. And do not get hit by the gun. I doubt Lila has let go of it, but just as a warning. I don’t want us to have to take you on, as well.” 

“Okay!” Alya nodded again. 

“Chloe and Kagami, you two will be a pair.” Marinette thought for a moment. “Kagami, you will ride on Chloe’s back as she flies you around the perimeter of the school. You’re going to seal all of the doors shut with fire—just weld them closed. After you do this, you will fly back into the auditorium and help Alya and Nino. Sting them if you have to, Chloe.”

The girls nodded. 

“Luka, Adrien, you’ll be with me.” Marinette frowned and glanced down the hallway. “We’re going to get that gun.” 

\---

“Do you think they’ll be okay?” Adrien asked, chewing on his bottom lip nervously as he watched everyone go their separate ways. 

“They have to be,” Marinette said, some of her confidence wavering. “Or we’ll all die.” 

“It’ll be fine,” Luka said quietly, a small smile on his face as he put his hand on Marinette’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s go.”

She hesitated a moment before nodding. 

Without another word, Marinette led them around the auditorium towards the back door. 

“Wait,” Luka suddenly said, reaching an arm out to stop them both. He crouched. “Do you hear that?” 

Adrien frowned, crouching next to Luka. “Music?” 

“Who would be playing music?” Marinette asked. She dropped to her hands and knees next to them, pressing her ear to the ground. 

“Probably just another weird akuma victim,” Adrien said after a moment. 

“I can’t hear it,” Marinette said. 

Luka smiled and stood. “Maybe you just don’t have as sophisticated an ear as Agreste and I do.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Guys, we’re getting distracted.” Motioning towards the door, she put a finger to her lips and jerked her head. 

Adrien and Luka nodded, both crouching, ready to pounce. 

The door swung open, revealing a smiling Lila holding a gun and…

Gabriel Agreste. With the gun pointed at his head. 

“Hi,” she said cheerfully. “Stand down, or your dad, the greatest superhero of our time, gets akumatized.” 

Adrien froze, his eyes stuck on his father. Gabriel was being dragged along by Lila, his hair disheveled and his suit ripped. His glasses were missing. “Father,” he whispered. 

“On your knees,” Lila said. 

Adrien glanced at Marinette, his eyes wide. 

She nodded. 

He knelt slowly and watched as Marinette and Luka knelt beside him. 

Lila smirked and shoved Gabriel to the ground. “Guys,” she snapped. 

Kim appeared in a flash, tying them up. 

Adrien was surprised to feel that it was just regular rope—no additional substances were used to make the rope more superhero-hardy. He exchanged a brief, puzzled look with Marinette. 

“Adrien,” Gabriel said softly. 

He looked over at his father, frowning as he did. Gabriel’s face was impassive as he just stared at his son. “Yes, Father?” he asked after a moment, glancing at Lila. 

She just watched, gun at the ready. 

“Adrien, I’m sorry,” Gabriel said. 

And he smirked. 

Adrien’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open as his father stood, took the gun from Lila, and pointed it directly at Adrien’s head. “F-father?” he stammered. 

“Oh, Adrien. You were never supposed to be a hero.” Gabriel sighed. “You were a powerless sidekick who couldn’t have saved his own life if he had tried. I would have akumatized you and you would have been a part of the chaos in there, free from all the knowledge you have of me.” His eyes narrowed. “And yet, you somehow gained powers, even though I made sure you never would.”

“Wh…why…what…” Adrien gasped. It was getting harder to breathe. 

Gabriel just sighed. “Full sentences, Adrien, please.” He waited. “Why do I not want you to be a hero?” 

Adrien just nodded. 

He glanced at Lila. 

They smiled. 

Adrien almost threw up. 

“You were to be a pawn. A reason for Lila to be in our house. A reason for a teenaged girl to come in, so she could fix the gun. The gun that I was forbidden to ever let leave our house again, or the police would be on us.” Gabriel’s eyes narrowed. “And then you gained powers. How did that happen, hmm?” He glanced at Marinette. “Ms. Dupain-Cheng?” 

Adrien looked at Marinette. 

She swallowed, keeping her gaze steady with Gabriel. “I didn’t do anything.” 

“Ah, but I’ve seen your power in motion. It’s much more than you’ve always let on, isn’t it?” Gabriel smiled slightly. “A beautiful power, if I’m honest. Very elegant.”

“Marinette?” Adrien asked. 

She looked at him, her face blank. “I don’t know what he’s talking about,” she said calmly. “He’s crazy.” 

“The power of creation itself!” Gabriel continued, ignoring the teens. “You have the power to create whatever you want that is of an organic material. It’s really quite stunning. I know your affinity for fashion design—imagine the materials you could make and create into clothing without having to lift a finger. Spectacular.”

Adrien watched as Marinette swallowed. 

“And you gifted Adrien with his powers.” Gabriel nodded. “Very impressive. Did you know you could do that before you did it?” 

“I didn’t—”

“Now, now, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. Let’s not lie to one another.” 

Marinette looked down at the ground. “I didn’t give Adrien his powers,” she said quietly. “I don’t know how to do that. All I can do is grow plants. I’m a sidekick.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Very well.”

“Where does Lila come into this?” Luka asked. “And what do you want with the gun?” 

“I built it,” Lila said. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” 

Suddenly, all eyes were trained on the gun. 

“When I was in high school the first time, I was on track to be one of the foremost technicians in the world. Everyone called me a genius. I didn’t have to lie about anything—I was just that smart.” Lila’s eyes darkened. “And I made the gun. And Ms. Mendeleiv, who was teaching here at the time, insisted that I try it before I declared it done. Unfortunately, she didn’t understand what the power was for, and she trained the gun on me.”

“What does the gun do? I’m still a little unclear,” Luka said. 

“It helps grant people their greatest wish, even if they’re unaware that they’re wishing for it. It changes them at a molecular level to be able to fight their way to the wish.” Lila sniffed. “So, Kim was akumatized into Dark Cupid because stupid Chloe rejected him for this dance, and if he can’t have love, no one can.”

“But Kim isn’t Dark Cupid anymore,” Marinette said, her face expressing just how confused she was. 

“No. There is a way to change people back.” Lila shrugged. “Anyway. To cut a long story short, Ms. Mendeleiv shot me. And apparently, my greatest wish was to just be a child again—none of the heavy responsibility that came from being a high school tech genius. So I turned into a two year old, but with all of my memories and capabilities from my previous life.”

Adrien frowned. His head was starting to pound. 

“And I found Gabriel, who was my lab partner here at Sky High, a few years ago. I told him who I was and it took a while for him to believe me. But then, there were rumors about Gabriel being involved with a young girl, and it hurt his reputation. So I had to stop coming over.” 

“I remember that,” Luka said. “I, of course, was happy for any piece of news that hurt your reputation.”

Gabriel raised one eyebrow. 

“And then, Gabriel told me that his son was highly impressionable and extremely compassionate, and would probably help me get into the house if I needed to. He also said you were dumb,” she said to Adrien. “Obviously he was wrong about that.”

Adrien made a face. 

“And what do you want out of all of this?” Marinette asked Gabriel. 

He tilted his head to the side slightly. “Hmm. For everyone to feel all the pain I’ve felt for the past fourteen and a half years.” 

“When I was born?” Adrien asked, taken aback. 

“When your mother died,” Gabriel hissed at him, his eyes burning with rage. “When you took her away from me.”

“When I what?” Adrien all but yelled. “When I was a baby and I didn’t have any control over anything that happened to my mom? I didn’t make the choice to be born! I didn’t know that my mom would die!” 

“You are still a painful result of the most horrible day of my life,” Gabriel said. His eyes turned steely and his face went blank. “So. That’s what I want.”

“Hmm.” Luka nodded slowly. “So you’re a dick.” He chuckled, startling everyone. “If you were to akumatize me right now, I bet I would just want you to be silent. Both of you.” 

Lila rolled her eyes. “Actually, that’s a good idea.” She lifted the gun, which had drooped to her side over the course of the conversation. “Maybe I should akumatize you.”

“Start with Adrien,” Gabriel said. “I don’t want to see him anymore.” 

Lila smiled and pointed the gun at Adrien’s head. 

Adrien squeezed his eyes shut and waited. 

There was a grunt, and no shot, and…

He opened his eyes and blinked in surprise. 

“Adrien, the gun,” Marinette said, tossing it towards him. 

He clumsily caught it. “What do I do?” he asked desperately as he stared at the sight that met his eyes. 

“Destroy it! Before Lila does something,” she said, drawing more vines down from the ceiling. 

Adrien just stared at his dad and Lila, tangled up in frozen vines, suspended from the ceiling. They were effectively bound and gagged, and probably freezing to death, as they hung there, both sets of eyes wide and frozen in place. 

“Adrien! The gun!” 

Looking down at the akumatizer, Adrien felt a jolt of adrenaline run through him. He closed his eyes, whispered, “Cataclysm,” and…

The gun was gone. 

A strange shriek came from above him and he looked up to see Lila starting to move, cracking the ice, as she yelled unintelligibly. 

Marinette rolled her eyes and lowered the two of them to the ground. She glanced at Luka. 

He refroze them. 

“Come on, I gotta fix all these people,” she said. 

Adrien frowned. She sounded angry. 

Marinette turned and opened the door to the auditorium. She looked around the room where everyone was lying down, either knocked unconscious by Nino’s shield or stung with Chloe’s stinger, or, in a few cases—Adrien winced—burned by Kagami. 

Sighing, Marinette closed her eyes. 

Adrien watched with bated breath as she started to faintly glow, a bright red color, from her core outward. She flexed her hands out so they were facing the floor. 

A beam came out from her hands, hit the floor, and spread throughout the room. 

Turning, Adrien watched as everyone slowly became themselves again. The strange kissing zombie became Ms. Bustier. The perfume girl became Rose. Mylene appeared where a horrible monster had been lying down. The man made of stone turned into Ivan. 

Everyone was restored within a few minutes and they turned to one another, asking each other what happened and why they were so tired. 

“You fixed it all,” Adrien breathed. “Everyone is fine. Even the auditorium looks like it once did.” 

A thud drew his attention back to Marinette. 

He gasped and rushed over to her. “Marinette! Mari! Are you alright?” He crouched over her prone figure and glanced about wildly. “Someone call an ambulance!” he called out into the crowd. 

“On it,” Alya said, appearing in his field of vision. 

“And the police,” Luka said, bursting into the room. “Those two are determined to break out of the ice.” 

“I will do so,” Kagami said, crouching next to Adrien. She pulled out her cell phone, dialed a few numbers, and lifted it to her ear. 

“Breathe,” Nino’s voice said in Adrien’s ear. “You have to breathe or you’ll black out. And then the paramedics would have to deal with two hurt people.” Adrien felt Nino place a comforting hand on his back. 

Adrien sucked in a breath. “Okay,” he said shakily. 

“Just wait,” Nino said calmly. “Help will arrive.”

Adrien nodded. 

“Ugh, what happened to Dupain-Cheng?” 

Adrien laughed quietly. “Hey, Chloe,” he whispered. “We did it.”

“Obviously,” she said from above his crouching figure. “Everyone is back to normal and confused. Apparently they don’t remember anything from when they were a-what-a-sized.” 

“Akumatized,” Adrien said automatically. 

“The police are on their way,” Kagami said, interrupting his and Chloe’s strange conversation. 

“So is an ambulance,” Alya said. 

Adrien glanced around, making eye contact with Luka. He was standing a short distance away from the rest of the group, staring down at his hands. “Luka,” he said. 

Luka looked up and over at him, his face completely blank. 

“Come over here,” he said. 

Hesitating, Luka glanced at the rest of the group.

“Oh, come on, you idiot,” Alya said. “We’re a team.” 

He smiled slightly before walking over to join them next to Marinette. “I didn’t know if there were any hard feelings.” 

“No,” Adrien said. “None. Although you did try to steal my girl.”

Luka’s smile softened as he glanced at Marinette. “She wasn’t yours then.”

“I know.” 

They all stood silently for a minute.

“I can’t believe you tried to steal Dupain-Cheng,” Chloe said, breaking the relative silence. “I mean, I thought you had taste, Luka.”

“Chloe!” Nino gasped, horror etched on his face. 

She shrugged. “Just saying.”

Adrien laughed. 

\---

“Thanks, Gorilla,” Adrien said as he slid into the car, exhausted. “It’s been a long night.”

The Gorilla grunted and nodded. 

“Marinette is going to be okay, though.” Adrien paused. “I guess using her regenerative powers drained her.” 

Another nod. 

“My father and Lila are going to prison.” He sighed and looked out the window as the car started to move. “I don’t think that’s really sunk in, if I’m honest.” 

Nod. 

“Oh, I’m tired.” He yawned and stretched out, his formal outfit keeping him from stretching as much as he really wanted to. “Hey, do you think Marinette actually gave me my powers, like Father insinuated?” 

The Gorilla raised his eyebrows. 

“Yeah, I was surprised by that, too. I guess I’ll just have to ask her.” Adrien yawned again, feeling his eyelids grow heavy. “Hey, I think I’m just going to take a quick nap—I’m kind of tired. Wake me up when we get home, okay?” 

And then his eyes were closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adrien, the next morning: hey gorilla where's my dad at 
> 
> gorilla, thinking: oh good lord the child doesn't remember anything
> 
> gorilla, out loud: i'm your dad now


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But hey. That's high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here we are, at the end of our story...

“Do you remember the beginning of the school year?” 

Adrien stretched and smiled at Marinette, who was carefully sewing something onto her dress. “Hmm?” 

She glanced at him and gave him a soft smile, making his heart leap in his chest a little bit. “The Homecoming dance. It feels like it was three years ago, not eight months.” 

“Yeah.” Adrien frowned and rolled over onto his back on the chaise, staring up at the ceiling. “I was still living with Father then.” 

“Yes,” Marinette said. Adrien heard her turn her sewing machine off and step over to him, her face coming into focus above him. She nudged him with her knee and he sat up willingly, letting her sit beside him and fold into his side. “I’m glad you’re not anymore.”

“Me, too,” he said quietly. 

She hugged him around his waist, tucking her face into his neck. “You thought I was going to go out with Luka…”

“I never thought that,” he said, laughing slightly. 

“It was ruining your life…”

“No!” he laughed more. 

“And you kissed the most vile human on the planet,” she continued, her shoulders shaking slightly as she tried to hold back her laughter. 

“Yeah, that did happen, but in my defense, she sprung it on me and I didn’t know how to politely decline,” he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, leaning his head on top of hers. 

“You’re so polite,” Marinette said. She pulled back slightly and grinned up at him. 

Adrien felt his heart rate pick up as he considered his next words. “Hey, Marinette? Since we’re reminiscing, I actually did have something I wanted to ask you about… from that night.”

She frowned and pulled away. “You’ve wanted to ask me something for… eight months or so?” 

He nodded, frowning when he realized he was chewing on his lip. “Did… did you give me my powers?” 

Her face was perfectly confused. “Did I what?” 

“Come on, Marinette,” he said. “Did you somehow gift me my powers using your own?” 

“Uh…” She smiled slightly. “How would I even do that?” 

“Well, you have the power of creation. It’s probably pretty powerful,” he said. He relaxed slightly at the thought that she had no idea what he was talking about. “Remember, Father indicated that you did. He was pretty positive that I was powerless.” 

She was quiet. 

“Marinette?” 

She stood up suddenly, startling him, and started to pace. “You know, I always wondered if I somehow did? Because when you were running from Luka, and he was coming after you, I felt so powerless to help, because I didn’t want to use my powers in the lunchroom and get in trouble, so I just breathed into the universe that I wanted you to be able to save yourself, and then… and then I felt all warm and then you were saved.” She put her face in her hands. “And I never said anything because it’s just… it’s just, it’s weird!” 

He smiled slightly. “Oh.” 

“So maybe, yes, subconsciously, I might have given you your powers, but I didn’t know that I did, except I wondered, but I didn’t want to say anything in case it wasn’t true, but then Gabriel mentioned it and I froze, and then you never said anything about it for months, and now I’m kind of freaking out.” She flopped back down on the chaise, head still in her hands. “Adrien, what if I cursed you with destructive power that you still don’t fully understand? What if one day you’re super upset and you run your hand through your hair and then you can never grow hair again? What if you touch someone when you’re angry at them and they disappear? That could all be my fault and I would never forgive myself, never, ever—”

Adrien couldn’t help it. He laughed. 

Marinette’s eyes flashed to his, narrow, angry. “What?” she demanded. “What is so funny?” 

He just laughed again, closing his eyes as he tried to stop. “I’m sorry,” he gasped. “I just… you’re panicking because… you gave me… powers, and it’s all I ever wanted, and…”

“Allegedly, or, uh, maybe gave you powers,” she corrected him. “I don’t know that I actually gave you powers.” She poked him in the side. “Stop laughing.”

“It’s funny,” he said, calming down slightly, smile still wide on his face. 

“It’s not!” she argued. 

Adrien sighed. “Marinette, go finish your dress. Prom is in two days.”

She squeaked and stood up. “You’re right! I still haven’t finished the bodice or done any of the embroidery or…” And she was off in her own world, muttering under her breath as she went back to her sewing table. 

Adrien just smiled as he watched her. 

Marinette. His lady. 

\---

“Alright, dudes,” Nino said, straightening his tie, again, before giving Adrien and Luka a nervous thumbs-up. “Let’s go get the ladies.”

Adrien groaned and stood up. “Finally! It took you so long to be ready.”

“Oh, please, Mr. I-Have-To-Make-Sure-My-Hair-Looks-Perfect,” Nino scoffed. “You took a pretty long time, too.”

Adrien looked at Luka, his eyebrows raised. “Well?” 

“Nino, you did take longer,” Luka said, clearly trying not to smile. “But Adrien, you were more infuriating.”

Nino smiled triumphantly. “Ha!”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Hey, let’s just go get the girls, huh?” 

“Excellent idea,” Luka said, smiling as he led them all outside Nino’s house to where the Gorilla was parked. 

“Alright,” Adrien said as he slid into his seat, “take us to the Dupain-Cheng bakery, please.”

With a grunt and a nod, the Gorilla pulled out of his spot and drove towards the bakery. 

“I’m excited to see the girls,” Nino said, fidgeting with his tie. “I’m sure they’ll all look so good.”

“Especially with Marinette designing all four dresses,” Luka added. 

“Is it going to be weird for you, being the…” Nino paused. 

Adrien bit back a smile as he watched his friend struggle. 

“Seventh wheel?” Nino finally asked. 

Luka just smiled and shrugged. “I’ve been doing it all year.”

Nino did an awkward finger gun at him and grinned sheepishly. “I guess that’s true.”

Luka just rolled his eyes good-naturedly as Adrien laughed. 

They pulled up in front of the bakery in record time, the three boys exiting the car quickly and walking into the store. 

“Boys!” Sabine said, smiling warmly. “Oh, please make yourselves comfortable. I’ll go get the girls—they’ve been ready for a while but waited to come downstairs.”

Adrien shot Nino a glance. 

Luka very visibly tried not to smile. 

Moments later, footsteps sounded from the stairs and all three boys sat up straighter. 

Adrien’s breath got caught in his throat when Marinette came down the stairs. Her dress was red and… honestly, he couldn’t really describe it, but it was gorgeous and fit her perfectly and he loved her he loved her he loved her he loved her he lo—

“Whoa, Alya, you look dope,” Nino said, startling Adrien out of his thoughts. 

Alya beamed, running her hands over her hips, the orange fabric moving smoothly under her hands. “Thanks, dude,” she said, winking at Nino. 

Adrien looked up to see Chloe and Kagami walking down together, heads close together as they whispered and laughed about something. 

“Hey.”

He jumped and smiled at Marinette as she appeared right in front of him, chewing on her lip slightly. “Hi,” he said softly. “You look beautiful.”

She smiled. “You look handsome.” Raising her hands to his lapels, she adjusted his jacket just slightly. 

“Thank you,” he said quietly. 

They stood like that, quiet and calm, for a moment, just looking at each other with soft smiles on their faces.

“Gross,” Chloe said, breaking the silence. “Get a room.”

“I mean, we could,” Adrien said, smirking suddenly, raising his eyebrows at Marinette playfully.

She shoved him lightly, laughing. “Stop.”

“It’s not even that far away,” he added, gesturing up the stairs. “We wouldn’t have to go very far.”

“Shut up,” Marinette said. She grinned. “Or I’ll make you.”

“As enjoyable as this is,” Alya said dryly, “shouldn’t we be getting to a dance right about now?”

Adrien backed away from Marinette. “Okay, okay,” he said, raising his hands in surrender. “To the car!”

“Wait!” Tom Dupain’s voice rang out from the back of the bakery. He rushed into the room with a camera in his hands. “Pictures!”

And they all complied. 

\---

“Do principals usually make speeches during dances?” Kagami asked, her eyebrows furrowed together as all the students came to stand at attention in the middle of the dance floor. 

Adrien just glanced at her and shrugged before looking back towards Principal Powers. 

“Thank you, everyone,” she said, smiling at her students. “I’m pleased that prom is going smoothly. No strange weapons making us into something we’re not.” 

Everyone laughed politely. 

Marinette was suddenly standing beside Adrien, slipping her hand into his. 

“What’s going on?” he whispered.

She shrugged. 

“After great deliberation with the administration and the school board and as many experts as we could contact, the Sky High administration has made an extraordinary decision,” Principal Powers continued. 

Adrien watched as Alya took her phone out of… whoa, okay, Alya, pulling a phone out of your cleavage… how did she even get it down there… no, focus—as Alya opened her camera app and started filming. 

“Because of what happened during the homecoming dance, we recognize that splitting students into a hero/sidekick dichotomy can cause problems. Well, we’ve seen it cause problems several times throughout my time as the principal of Sky High, especially recently, such as with Mr. Agreste and Mr. Couffaine in the cafeteria early in the year. The dichotomy doesn’t help anything; rather, it hinders all of us from being able to grow and learn to help each other to the best of our abilities.” Principal Powers paused, for dramatic effect, Adrien was positive. “And so, we’ve decided to intermix the classes at the start of the next school year. There will no longer be a hero class and a sidekick class. Instead, you will all be heroes.

“Some of you will surely argue that students who have lesser powers should remain sidekicks—after all, they could never save the day like a real hero could.” She raised an eyebrow. “I think, however, that it has been proven that even if you don’t have a spectacular power or a flashy trick, you can still be a hero. It’s what’s inside you that matters.” She nodded. “Thank you. Enjoy the rest of the dance.”

“Oh my god,” Alya whispered, saving the video and shoving her phone back down the front of her dress. “Did you hear that?” 

“Obviously,” Chloe said.

“We’re going to be heroes!” she squealed, turning and clutching Nino’s arm. “No more sidekick classes for us!”

“It seemed as though she was saying we will all learn everything,” Nino said dubiously. “I don’t know if I want to have to learn everything.”

“No, she said we’ll all be heroes,” Luka said easily. “Relax, man.”

“Oh.” Nino beamed. “Cool!” 

“So we will all be in the same classes next year,” Kagami said, a question in her tone. 

“Maybe,” Alya said. “But, I mean, obviously they still have to consider class size. It would be cool, though!”

“Well, we’re in different grades,” Chloe said, rolling her eyes. “So, no, we won’t be in the same classes.” She paused. “But you and I will.” 

Kagami beamed at her. 

Adrien smiled down at Marinette. “Hey, remember your speech at the beginning of the year?” 

She laughed softly, rubbing her thumb across the back of his hand, over and over. “Yeah.”

“No more hero/sidekick dichotomy. Just students. Wanting to save the world.”

She nodded, her smile growing. “Just a bunch of kids doing their best.” 

He drew her closer to his side, smiling the whole way. “Just a bunch of high school kids, all working together to make the world a better place.”

“Stop,” Alya said, laughing. “Please, stop. Luka, stop them.”

Luka just gave her a wry expression before turning and walking away. 

“No, Luka, you were my only hope!” Alya called as she rushed after him, dragging Nino, Kagami, and Chloe behind her as she went. 

“It was a good year,” Marinette said, smiling up at him still.

“Hmm.” He drew her into himself, wrapping his arms around her waist, smiling when she placed her hands on his shoulders. “It was a hard year.”

“But good?” 

“But good.” Adrien smiled down at her as they swayed back and forth. “I mean, my father became my arch-enemy, my arch-enemy became a great friend, and my best friend became my girlfriend…” 

She grinned and placed her head on his chest. 

“But hey.” Leaning down, Adrien pressed his cheek to the top of her head. “That’s high school.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much to everyone who took this journey with me! i must admit, a couple of time i was afraid that this story had gotten away from me, but we got there in the end. 
> 
> be kind, be well, be a hero xo

**Author's Note:**

> asdlkgjsdkalgjk i love this au idea so much?? i have it completely outlined (nine chapters unless something drastic changes) and it's so funny and quirky and great. also i want to watch sky high again, so. there ya go. 
> 
> uh, as always, it's un-beta'd and un-edited l o l 
> 
> jenny xo


End file.
